Wherever your hope has gone
by Arden Skysender
Summary: Glorfindel, Elrohir and Elladan are about to discover that romance can not only be found were you least expect it,in need of rescuing, but that the object of your desires may not necessarily be in the mood to be saved! GlorfindelOFC, the twinsOFC, Erestor
1. Default Chapter

A/N as promised, here is my new story. Now I'm trying to not turn this into a Mary Sue, but it most probably end up one any way, though at least not with Legolas or Haldir. Time to take Glorfindel out of the slash column! Lol. And who doesn't enjoy reading about the antics of those two rascals Elladan and Elrohir? Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Glorfindel sighed. He had been through much in his long life time, (much of which was purely due to the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir that were constantly under his watchful eye!) But he knew that there was something missing from it even now. He would turn around sometimes in the corridors of Imladris, as if expecting to find someone behind him, or see a familiar face, but to always find that the was no one there. He was searching for something, someone, but he had yet to find what, or, for that matter, who. He wanted nothing more than to search for what it was he was missing, but he didn't know where to start. He had seen the sense of fulfilment that other elves had, in relationships, in work, in life, but found he himself had never found that deep sense of contentment. Doubtless, he had maidens of all ages swooning and throwing themselves at his feet, but they were passing amusements, a way to pass the time, although, he was always careful to leave these casual affairs on a positive note, not wanting any to be hurt. Despite his amorous nature, he had found himself growing more and more lonely, even to the point where he was _denying_ all partners for the last few decades, and not knowing quite what to do with himself.

CRASH! A loud screech could be heard from the corridor up ahead, followed by two shadows running swiftly up the corridor. Glorfindel sighed, how could he have thought he had nothing to do with these two under his care, before reaching out with both arms, and effectively catching the two twins by the ear as they tried to run past his.

"What did you do this time?" he asked, exasperated.

"How did you know that we were here?" demanded Elladan, incredulously. For all his years, he and his brother still could not help behaving like the elfings they were at heart. This practical joke they had no doubt played was one of many in a long line of disturbances, and Glorfindel intended to put a stop to them.

"I've told you before, Elladan, I know everything. Now, do I want to know?" Asked Glorfindel, torn from his own thoughts by this abrupt interruption.

"Ahh…no. I don't think you do." Said Elrohir, keeping his eyes on the corridor ahead of him. There was no doubting it. They were in a world of trouble. Again.

Lorasar, a Warden of Lorien, pressed herself against a tree, hidden deep within the shadows, as a whole troupe of orcs passed unknowingly by the presence of the three border guardians. She, and two others had been trekking a small party of orcs the whole day, but now found themselves effectively trapped between a war party of orcs and Lorien. They had trekked the party too far from Lorien, and now her and the guardians that followed her were trapped in the wilderness outside of Loriens borders. She was such an idiot! Her desire to fulfill Marchwardens Haldir's orders had led her too far in her search for revenge. She waited until they had passed, before she motioned to the other two to move out. They ran, swiftly through the dense forest, their feet barely touching the ground, herself, another female warden Allarah, (her second, who had a wicked sense of humour and was partial to dancing, and, among other things, ellons) and Gallahar, her third, (an ellon that had long been trying to win his way in to her bed, despite her fiery and tempestuous nature) but she loved them both all the same. They ran on, but it would seem that the fate dealt them was not kind, as they were only to run straight in to a band of sleeping Uruk Hai. There were so many outside the borders! How had such numbers amassed so quickly? She stopped herself before she trod on one of the sleeping beasts, and slowly turned to leave as quietly as she could, the others doing the same. It was then, however, that the Uruk hai on guard noticed movement behind him, and turned, abruptly calling out. A number of arrows were quickly shot into the sentry, but it was too late. The Uruk hai were rousing, and they were right in the middle of them.

Glorfindel awoke abruptly, throwing himself off the bed. He had seen something, deep within the recesses of his minds eye, a terrible battle, with three elves, in the garb of Lorien foresters, who were being brutally attacked. He gathered what clothes he could, throwing them on in his rush to leave the room. He had seen little, but enough to know that the three were defeated, and were taken hostage, and the Uruks were heading this way. Maybe he could find a way to stop them, before they…he didn't want to think about what would happen to the three, who were all terribly wounded. He flew down the corridor, and in to the stables, to find Elladan and Elrohir there already, mounting horses.

Glorfindel stopped in his tracks. "Where do you think you three are going?" he demanded, readying his horse even as he spoke. He had no time for such interruptions! He had to get to the border.

"We saw something" said Elladan, his horse pawing the ground nervously at his masters obvious excitement.

"Yes. A great battle. We go to save three elves who…" continued Elrohir.

"Were terribly wounded and are heading this way." Finished Glorfindel.

Elrohir turned to his brother, a wide eyed expression on his face, as the dust from Glorfindel's horse flew in to their faces.

"He _does_ know every thing!" They spurred their horses after Glorfindel's.

Lorasar regained consciousness slowly, only to find that she sorely wished she hadn't. Herself and one of her wardens, it looked like Allarah were being carried, roughly thrown over the backs of the Uruks. She couldn't see Gallahar. She winced, as she took inventory of her injuries, and finding to her disgust that her shoulder was dislocated. She also felt a spreading wetness down her stomach, and hoped that whatever had cut her had not been poisoned. At least they hadn't raped her, or, as far as she knew, Allarah. Yet. A chilling thought occurred to her. It was the 'yet' part that alarmed her. She knew her weapons were gone. She tried to stay as still as possible, but was suddenly thrown to the ground.

"Ahh. She's awake!" snarled the Uruk who had carried her, in his excitement, bruising more of her. Allarah was still unconscious, and she was dropped to the ground also.

"'e's not'." Slurred another, lifting her chin roughly, his fingers leaving gouges in Allarahs pale skin. She still could not see Gallahar anywhere. She had hoped he had gotten away, but knew that such a thought was unlikely. She stared up at the group of Uruks above her with cold defiance. It would not end this way! If this truly was to be the end, it would be on her terms, not theirs!

One of them reached for her.

"She's looks tender!" snarled one, reaching for her also.

"Back off, she's mine first!" growled the one who had reached for her originally. She couldn't tell them apart. They were so busy snarling at each other, and then, fighting each other that she managed to slide away, catching a stone in one bound hand, and desperately trying to loosen the cruelly tight bonds. A hard hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Your' mine now little elf!" Sneered another Uruk, the one (she thought)who had been carrying her. She slammed her body against him, knocking him to the ground, only to have him land a top of her, his hand roughly grabbing at her breasts, leaving bruising hand prints. She slammed her knee in to his groin, only to have him slap her hard across the face, leaving her head spinning, and stars in her eyes, suddenly, she felt his weight collapse on to her, nearly crushing her. She tried to move him, only to find he was dead weight. A booted foot came in to her line of sight, and suddenly, the weight was gone. She stared up at her rescuer, the fairest ellon she had ever seen, and in the wake of recent events, leaving her own head fogged with images of both desire and confusion. Not knowing how quite to react to being saved for a change, she took the only approach she knew. She lurched in to a sitting position. "What in all the name of Eru did you do that for!"

The blonde figure raised his eyes in shock, for he had been so taken with the sight of the fair maiden beneath the dead Uruk hai that he had not noticed the gathering confrontation upon her face.

"Excuse me, my lady, but I have saved you and your friend from being brutally raped and killed by Uruk hai1" he bit back, in utter Disbelief. Elladan and Elrohir had shouldered their bows, and sheathed their swords, and were helping Allarah regain consciousness. They had decided to leave the feisty little maiden alone entirely. This was the first time they had ever seen Glorfindel so off guard, but they decided to stay out of it. Besides, there was another maid to be tended to.

"Well you needn't have! I had everything under control. Now, if you'll kindly place that Uruk hai back atop of me, I'll save myself! Who asked you to interfere?" She tried to throw herself to her feet, only, to her disgust, to stagger in to the waiting arms of Glorfindel. "Release me at once!" she was so dizzy, she hardly could comprehend what she was saying, and in her delirium, who she was saying it too. Glorfindel carried her to his horse, despite her feeble struggles.

"Looks like she didn't want to be saved" commented Elladan, placing the still unconscious elleth on to his own horse, despite Elrohirs scowling.

"She has little choice in the matter." Bit back Glorfindel. Used to having maidens throw themselves at him, he was taken off balance by this…this…hell cat that was so fiercely independent in her delirium to the point of being just plain silly. He whispered to her the words of a sleeping spell, only to have her stare up at him with wide eyes

"You're trying to put a spell on me!" she said in outrage, her voice growing softer and softer with each word, before she collapsed limply against him, murmering, "you will pay in blood for this, stranger!"

He sighed, content for peace at last. Your would have thought that even in her half feverish state she would feel some sense of gratitude. Elrohir, still sulking over the fact that Elladan had Allarah and he did not, rode over to Glorfindel, in the hurry back to Rivendell for medical attention for the two maids.

"So you have her falling for you yet Glorfindel?" he commented slyly, the victorious battle only making him more annoying, in Glorfindels opinion.

He spurred his horse on, leading the way, muttering something about ungrateful females and disrespectful elfings. Elrohir nearly laughed, before he saw Elladan with the pretty elleth in his arms, and he went back to sulking.

A/N Okay. This will be a romance to warn you all, but it will be good! (I hope.) its humour, and action as well, with a fair bit of drama.I have the best idea for these two, trust me. Wait and see. Now, I need feed back. Do you think I should continue with the story? Do you want to know what happens? I love you all, and thankyou for all your reviews on my other story. I hope this one will be just as good, and there will be some appearances by Haldir and Ardenia. (who else do you think trained Lorasar!)


	2. Within me

Glorfindel stood outside whilst Elrond healed the two maidens. He didn't know how they had come to be in the clutches of the Uruk hai, but at that particular moment, he didn't really care. What he was worried about though, was that exasperating female! He didn't even know her name, and she plagued his thoughts constantly. He couldn't believe the way she had reacted to him, even to the point of asking him to place the dead Uruk hai _back_ on top of her so she could escape herself! True, she was delirious with fever at the time, but if that was any indication of her true nature, than he thought he was about to get himself in a great deal of trouble. Elladan and Elrohir seemed unperturbed by the new visitors, debating amongst themselves which of them would have the blonde first. (although, they did mention, if she was anything like the raven haired elleth, they would be sure to leave her well alone!) Glorfindel shook his head, completely giving up on the two of them. It was high time some elleth had the strength of mind to put the two of them in their place, and not go weak kneed at their devilish charm and handsome appearance. He leant against the door, awaiting Elrond's report on the progress of the two they had saved.

Lorasar awoke to find the same annoying ellon beside her bed who had so exasperatingly saved her in the forest. She didn't remember much of their first encounter, but she did know she was rather harsh with him. She pulled herself in to a sitting position, still aware of the tenderness in her shoulder and the wounds on her abdomen. She wondered if Allarah was awake...Allarah!

"Where is Allarah!" she demanded of him, her face becoming set in its determination.

"And a good day to you also my lady." Answered Glorfindel, with a growing feeling of apprehension. The sort of feeling he got before he went in to battle, and he felt this would be nothing less.

"Don't play with me! Where is she?" she demanded again, despite her weakness, there was nothing wrong with her voice, which she began to use most vehemenantly.

"I'm fine Lor', came a voice from near her, she turned around, trying to see where it was coming from. Allarah appeared from behind the bed head, carried by two handsome elves. Twins, she acknowledged absently. "You really need to stop being so convictive all the time. These ellon did save us"

Lorasar collapsed back on to the bed, completely infuriated by all around her. Of course. She thought. They were in some unknown place, and what does Allarah do? Find the two most attractive individuals she can, and immediately throw herself at them. She almost smiled, despite herself, at the looks of blatant adoration the two were giving Allarah. It was no different from home. The thought of home sobered her instantly. She should be there, doing her job, stopping others from being hurt, not here!

"This is Elladan, and this is Elrohir, and your saviour was none other than Glorfindel of Imladris" continued Allarah, sitting on the side of Lorasars bed. "Glorfindel and the twins were sent a vision, and they rode out to save us when…"

"BUT WE DIDN'T NEED SAVING! I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL! What gave you the right to interfere? I didn't need your help! Had I my sword…" Lorasar burst out, still confused at both the unique situation she was in, and by the handsome blonde elf still towering over her.

"Well, I apologise for the inconvenience then, but it would seem that you did not have your sword. So I stepped forced myself to step in." spoke up Glorfindel sarcastically, thoroughly frustrated by this elleth and her obviously strong streak of independence. Lorasar was about to deliver another scalding retort, when Allarah, rolling her eyes, well used to Lorasars reactions when any tried to help her, covered her mouth firmly with her hand. Both were concerned about Gallahar, but had completely forgotten about him in the current circumstances.

"I apologise for my commanders outburst Glory, she is still a bit touched in the head I think." Lorasars eyes were filled with cold fury, but she was too weak to change anything about her current situation. She hated begin helpless, but once again, found herself so.

"Glory? Hmmmmm. Ahhh….she's your commander?" asked Elladan, enjoying this situation immensely. Glorfindel was in a state of shock from both the reaction of the elleth (again!) and Allarah's lack of respect, having the gall to call him by a nick name!

"Yes. Warden Lorasar of Lorien, and Second Allarah of Lorien at your service. Now if you wouldn't mind, I don't suppose you could put her back to sleep Glory? I'm getting somewhat tired holding my hand over her mouth like this, which I know I'll pay for in blood later." Lorasars eyes began to fill with a new kind of ferocity, one that Allarah was only too familiar with. It was a good thing they weren't back in Lorien, or she would have found herself on border duty for months. Glorfindel placed his hand on her forehead, returning her to sleep, despite her muffled protests.

He looked up at Allarah, his look saying everything.

"Is she always like this?" he asked, unable to comprehend that she had not wanted his help, nor that she was unable to accept the fact that she had needed it.

"Not really, but you made her break one of her personal codes, she never likes anyone to help her, if she thinks she can do it herself. And she thinks she can do everything herself, so it stands to reason that she never wants any help. She hates that. Shes got problems of her own she's yet to deal with, even after all these years. Cut her some slack"

"But is she always so…confrontational?"

'Pretty much. Its her way of dealing with…things. Depends on what kind of mood you catch her in. 'Dan? 'Ro? Could you help me back to bed, I'm getting worn out by acting as Lor's interpreter." The two helped her off of the bed, grinning devilishly, and began to carry her out the door, before a resounding 'whack!' could be heard, followed by two groans of pain. "I meant my bed! Not yours you two phallus thoughted elfings!" Elladan and Elrohir sheepishly took her back to her own bed, both sporting a black eye.

Glorfindel was still confused. Lorasar. That was her name. It was one he hadn't heard before, a strange one, but lovely none the less. He wondered what it meant. He looked down at her sleeping form, so peaceful, at complete odds to her personality. He wondered if she would become familiar enough with him to talk to him of what these 'things' she must deal with were. He followed the curve of her cheek with his eyes, letting the graceful curves and soft beauty ensnare him. Without the sharpness that anger brought her features, she had a soft beauty that called to him, made her seem delicate, even though he knew she was anything but. He wondered if she could wield a sword as well as her tongue. Her tongue…he wondered what else she could do with her…stop! He thought outraged at his own turn of thoughts. This wasn't an elleth, it was a complicated hell cat, with no passion for anything but her own workings. He turned away from her then. Determined that he would rid his thoughts of such musings, he left the room, much to the delight of Elladan and Elrohir.

They had seen the look in his eyes as he had watched Lorasar, and it was a look of desire that had filled his eyes, not confusion. The two laughed to themselves. This was going to be fun! Any number of schemes to get the two together filled their heads, but at that moment, they weren't about to act upon any of them, as Allarah was still awake, and was demanding their full attention. Not passionately, of course, she had flat out refused to sleep with either of them, simply because she loved being difficult with them, even after the few hours she had known them. They were too used to getting what they wanted, she had decided. However, they had schemes of their own to get her into bed with them. They liked this saucy minx they had decided, and settled down to entertain her with all number of stories about Imladris.

Lorasar awoke to find the two twins over her. She lashed out at them, both of them getting out of the way before her fist could connect with the side of their head.

"Your not a sociable person, are you?" muttered Elladan, coming closer again, wearily.

'It didn't help that you two scared the life out of me! I woke up to find…speaking of which, where is Glorfindel?" she demanded, already getting up off the bed, somewhat shakily, but still able to hold herself up, her considerable strength returning.

"You think we'd tell you? From the look in your eyes, there wouldn't be anything of him left!" Came Allarahs voice from behind her. Lorasar turned in outrage, before Elrohir grabbed her around the waist. Lorasar tensed, before promptly throwing him over her shoulder. Allarah shook her head. "I told you!" she said to Elrohir, who was looking up at the slight elleth above him, amazed at the power behind her throw. For such a small and elegant figure, there was much power within her!

"Lorasar, stop doing this. I hate it when you get like this. You can't change what happened, so just move on! Don't take your anger for the past out on the present." Allarah looked at her fingernails, casually buffing them against her robes. Lorasar sat upon her bed, giving up. Her pain may eat at her constantly, but she had long ago learnt to keep it hidden deeply within her. No one in her life could comprehend the depth of her past. And it wasn't right for her to take it out on them, which is why she distanced herself the way she did. Although, if she saw Glorfindel any time soon she would…

Allarah got up and limped her way over to her best friend. She knew these moods of hers all too well. Lorasar was a loner, loving few, trusting less. Allarah was much like a sister to her. Lorasar's intensity and determination was balanced by Allarahs easy going nature, and Gallahar's glib tongue.

The three worked together in all things, but Lorasar always remained apart from them in some small way, never allowing herself to be vulnerable, and she hated help of any kind. Lorasar had long ago devoted herself to her work, and was never seen without her sword upon her hip, or her bow away from her shoulder. She was the best swordswoman that Lorien had ever seen, rivalling that of her trainer, the great Ardenia of Lorien, the Marchwardens wife. But still, she remained an enigma to most, and always had to fight, always had to be strong, for herself, if not for others.

It was at that opportune moment that Glorfindel chose to walk in to the room. Lorasar watched him, unsure of herself all of a sudden. Another feeling she hated. She was used to being in charge, of both her emotions, and those around her, but this elf gave her a feeling of uncertainty, one of something that she couldn't control. She didn't like that. She glared up at Glorfindel, who remained unaffected by it.

"You put me to sleep again and I'll.." she started only to have him silence her by swiftly pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, effectively silencing her. She couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't even do think of a sharp retort. He took his lips away. "If I'd have known what it would take to silence you, I would have done it sooner," he commented, liking his effect upon her. He himself wasn't unaffected, and he was grateful for the long robes he wore that day. She finally came to her senses, shocked at the forwardness of him. Allarah herself couldn't speak. Glorfindel had over stepped the line this time.

"You try that again Glorfindel, and you won't have anything left to become aroused with." She said, her voice frightening in it's intensity.

"What? you thought I did that because I desire you? My lady, I'd rather lay with a hell cat, I daresay it would be less painful! It silenced you, which was all I had hoped to achieve."

"Touch me again and I'll carve your offences into your very flesh." She walked stiffly out of the room, not knowing how to deal with the emotional turmoil that had filled her, for his kiss had not repulsed her, but rather, left her feeling with a sense of desire she had never felt before, as though all her senses craved him. It frightened her. It reminded her of things she had thought buried within her. She shook off the feeling, and determinedly carried on down the corridor. She needed to fight something. If not to relive her anger somewhat more effectively than attacking people, but to imagine it was her own demons she thought, amongst them, Glorfindel.


	3. The fight for supremecy

She had borrowed a sword from one of the many soldiers training on the fields of Imladris, and was determinedly fighting anyone who would throw themselves against her. Despite her recent recovery, she was not in any way weakened, in fact her fury served only to fuel her strength, and she fought on, defeating all, and even making many fear the intensity and coldness of her. It was unnerving, the very look in her eyes. Glorfindel had followed her from the room, knowing that he had taken the wrong approach to this situation. He was determined to make amends, but was for the moment floored by her obvious skill with the sword. She was little more than a blur, as she swung the word in a complex play of swordmanship that few could have mastered or matched. She quickly defeated her current opponent, who walked from the fields to good natured calls from his friends, who had all been defeated also. She paused for a second, breathing heavily, glad to have a sword back in her hand again. She swung her sword around again, only to have it met by another blade, and a pair of green eyes staring down at her, full of a hundred different things. She broke away from him.

"You!" she flipped her sword to her right hand, then back to her left. Left? She was left handed? Glorfindel let his thinking slip for a moment, to find a blade laid against his throat.

"Why should I not carve my vengeance upon your neck now Glorfindel? Tell me why?" He couldn't help but be amazed at the depth of emotion within her eyes. She had so much anger within her, which had always been evident, but now there was something more. So much pain, So much sadness. He couldn't even begin to guess what had caused her to be so…cold. Maybe this was what Allarah had been talking about.

"Because I would defeat you," he murmured, his voice ending a shiver through her, which she ignored.

"Then prove it." She returned, before taking a step back from him.

"Terms?" he asked, taking the sword of another soldier, who gladly offered it to his much loved commander.

"I win, you leave me alone, never coming near me, not touching me again." She said, stretching out her left arm, gauging the strength of him as she did.

"And if I win?" he asked, pacing his way around her, as a hunter would stalk his prey.

"Then what are your terms?" she asked, warily watching his approach.

"I win, and you tell me what it is you hide so well from others behind your mask of fury." He swept in, his blade an arc of steel, to have her sword swing to meet his, in another complex manoeuvre that made all those watching slightly doubt for a second whether or not Glorfindel would win the day. He had not been defeated in centuries, but even now, it would seem that maybe his defeat could be possible. She whipped around, bringing her sword around to his again, in a resounding clang that resonated through the yard. Their swords met, hilt to hilt, and the two were mere inches apart.

"I hide nothing!" she snarled, her tight control wavering, letting uncertainty flicker within the depths of her violet eyes for a second.

"Really?" questioned Glorfindel, before she gripped his wrist in his, twisting her sword, and pushed them apart, releasing his sword from hers, in a manoeuvre that even he had never seen before.

"What is it you think I hide Glorfindel, Slayer of Darkness? You think I am weak? With secrets that have made me into what I am today? That my pain consumes me?"

He brought his sword around, catching against her hilt, the impact of it jarring her left arm.

"Your sword arm is weakening, Lorasar as is your soul, and your heart. Give me my victory gracefully, and tell me what so burns you, before the burden crushes you."

Lorasar smirked up at him coldly, a look that he had never seen before, one that conveyed that she knew something that he did not, and made him catch his breathe.

"I never said that this was my sword arm" she said, spinning away, flipping her sword to her right hand, and increasing her onslaught, one so intense that even he had trouble keeping up with her. If she was good with her left arm, her right arm was better by ten fold. He barely met each blow, and he knew that he had met his match, for he could not keep his defences together for much longer. But then, just when it would seem that he would lose her before he had even won her, she stumbled upon a loose cobblestone in the yard, making her offence falter for a split second, but it was enough. Glorfindel swung his sword in to rest against her throat, and waited for Lorasar to acknowledge her defeat. She did not move. He disarmed her, her sword flying from her hand, and she was left standing there, vulnerable, with no weapon. He sheathed his blade.

"Acknowledge your defeat, warden of Lorien." He murmured, almost breathing a sigh of relief, before, she suddenly threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Never sheath your sword on an enemy, especially an unknown one" she said, having swiftly left him incapacitated, trapped effectively beneath her, in a position in which even his superior strength was of no consequence, and left him helpless.

" I never sheath my sword on an enemy," he returned, staring her straight in the eye.

She looked down at him, confused for a moment, before she threw herself off of him, and ran from the grounds, into the arches of Imladris. He watched her go, having seen something in her eyes in those few seconds that he did not understand. Her arrival in Rivendell seemed to have opened a whole basket of emotions that Glorfindel had thought he had left behind years before. Uncertainty, defeat, confusion and….desire. yes that was what made this situation so confusing, so potent. His desire for her. His need for her, despite how he was convinced he could not withstand a single day within the same room as her, and it frustrated him no end. And also, what had made her so cold? There was something within her that she hid from all still, even from Allarah. He knew not what it was, but finally, he had come to the conclusion that he could not do anything. She hated him. Of that he was sure. His kiss had ensured that. He even thought to some extent, he hated her, and the way she made him feel and he was more than willing to wash his hands of these old feelings that she had exposed within him, despite the fact that his thoughts returned to her constantly. He left the fields, unaware of the 3 pairs of eyes that watched him leave. He had never been so frustrated in his entire life.

The twins and Allarah laughed to themselves quietly, as they hatched their plot to bring the two together. It was so perfect, so simple, that even they were impressed with themselves. This would be possibly the best and most effective joke they had ever played, and the result would be well worth it. It was high time for Glorfindel to settle down, and time for Lorasar to awaken her old spirit. This was going to be fun.

Lorasars eyes filled with tears, that she was unable to stop. Her arrival in Imladris had awakened so many things within her that she had wished to stay hidden. And that Glorfindel! How he infuriated her! His utter self assurance and skill at…at…everything! It all frustrated her. And his kiss still plagued her. She would be content to never think of him again, but could not dispel him from her thoughts. He was the only one who had seen through her defences to the self she kept hidden, and the pain she allowed to consume her. She needed to stay away from him. And the idea near killed her. She hated the way he made her feel, of the emotions he made her feel after such a long existence of nothing but coldness, and anger. She couldn't feel herself within her any more. That self was gone. She would stay away from him, until her return to Lorien. There was so much left for her to fight, and she felt as though she could no longer go on. She turned her face from the wind that stung her cheeks, and stopped her tears, a sign of her pain, casting them to the wind in a sign of defiance of her hurt.

A/N: please review. I want to know whether you think I should keep going, but can you just guess what the twins are going to do? Their pure rascals on their own, but throw in Allarah, and they become utter genius! I love this. Its only gonna get better.! I can't wait to write the next chapter! There's a hint of what the twins will do in Glorfindels last thoughts. See if you can figure it out.

Anak su Namu: **Thankyou so much for all your feedback and reviews. I always like to read yours, they're always encouraging and ** **full of suggestions. I hope you keep enjoying this story. (and keep writing reviews! lol)**


	4. The time has come

Elrohir and Allarah watched Glorfindel leave the courts. Elladan had left to find Lorasar, and they had to get Glorfindel. After days of careful planning and preparation, they were finally ready to put their plan in to action. They approached him, trying to act nonchalant. It didn't work.

"Elrohir, what are you up to?" asked Glorfindel, sighing. He would have thought that by now, the twins would realise that he always knew when they were up to something. Elrohir smiled. "I am in fact. Glorfindel, I ahh….need your help. I….played a prank on one of the lords, and he seems rather unimpressed by it. I was wondering if you could come and help me sort it all out?" he let a sheepish smile play across his features.

"Honestly, Elrohir, when will that brother of yours and you learn. Although I find it hard to believe that you could be in on this Lady Allarah." Glorfindel sighed. He had more than enough to do this day as it was. The afternoon was nearly over, and he had been keeping himself as busy as possible in recent days, trying to rid his mind of the visions of Lorasar that continued to plague him. He dreamt of her each night, awaking to find himself harder than when he had gone to sleep. It frustrated him no end, this complete lack of control, and so he continued to try to put it from his mind. He followed the two from the courts, shaking his head. Elrohir and Allarah shared a knowing smile. When will he ever figure out that we can pay him as easily as we do the other lords, when we really want to, Elrohir thought to himself. He led him to one of the guest rooms, high above Imladris. The room was empty.

"Where is the lord Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked, exasperated.

"Elladan is convincing him to come and talk to us. He will be joining us shortly. Hopefully."

Elladan watched Lorasar as she slowly made her way down from one of the towers of Imladris, and down the corridor. He held his breathe as she passed him, and was relieved to find that she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to realise his proximity. He didn't fancy a bruise like the one that Elrohir now sported on his rear. He watched her progress, and grinned. This would be the greatest joke they had ever played. He watched her turn the corner, before he ran after her, yelling her name.

"Lorasar!" he yelled, quickly catching up to her.

She whipped around, quickly wiping the remaining tears fro her face away, at the sight of another. Upon seeing it was Elladan, she scowled. In the last few days she had been at Rivendell, she had tried to avoid the company of all, especially that of the twins, and that insufferable Glorfindel. She preferred to be alone.

"You've got to come with me!" he gasped out. He loved acting, he was actually becoming quite good at it, considering his past times. "Allarah is calling for you. She needs you for…something. You must come, quickly!"

Lorasar looked confused for a second. Allarah had never summoned her in this manner before. It must be urgent.

"Where is she?" she asked, picking up the pace of her footsteps. He led her down the corridor.

"In The guest rooms," he said, without looking at her. She continued to follow him, putting her own pain away. Someone else needed her. They approached the thick doors, and he opened them, leading her inside, to find Glorfindel sitting there, and Elrohir and Allarah by the door. Glorfindel looked just as shocked by her presence as she was by his. The other three suddenly darted out of the room, slamming the door behind them, locking it firmly, effectively trapping the two within the room. Lorasar continued to stare at Glorfindel, and he back at her, before both turned and threw themselves at the door. It wouldn't move.

"So help me, you three, when I get out of here….!" Yelled Glorfindel through the wood, hearing gleeful voices on the other side.

"Allarah, you let me out of here now, or I will put you on border duty for so long you'll forget what Lorien looks like!" Lorasar threw herself at the door again, only to have Glorfindel catch her arm.

"There's no point in this. The door will not move. We would do better to wait for them to open the door."

"And how long will that be?" she demanded. Of all the ways for her to spend the afternoon, this definitely wasn't on her list.

"How should I know! They once left Legolas, prince of Mirkwood locked in a cupboard for three days for wooing a maid they had their eyes on. How am I supposed to know!"

"Well you are their keeper!" she exploded, desperate to be away from him. She paced over to the other side of the room.

"What? you thought I expected this? That I planned this? Well I have news for you, hell cat, I would rather be in here with your name sake than you yourself!" Glorfindel spat back, finally allowing his control to snap after so many days of letting it fray.

She whipped back around to face him. "What! you think I am stupid? You think I didn't see the desire in your eyes when you kissed me! I told you you would pay for that Glorfindel, and I meant it!" She threw a platter that had previously rested upon a table at him.

The three stood outside the door, listening to the raised voices within, and then followed by various crashes. They looked at each other in shock. They had both obviously desired each other, but now they were more worried about them killing each other before they actually both came to terms with this.

"Don't worry." Assured Allarah, as much to reassure herself as them. "How much longer can they carry on?

three hours later

The screams continued. The three had given up listening, and were now sitting in the hallway, and playing a dice game, ignoring the continuous ranting, both male and female that came from the room. "You didn't leave that vase in there did you?" asked Elrohir, worriedly.

"No, I don't think I did," replied Elladan, only to have it punctured by the loud smashing of glass against stone. They both winced. "It would seem not."

"How dare you even suggest that! You know nothing of me! You or anyone else." Lorasar threw herself around, ranting in the growing darkness of the room.

"And how do you expect me to? Or anyone else, when you never allow any to come near? When you draw your shield of anger so high around you, that none can see the beauty within you, that you hide so well!" he returned. The frustrating she elf had an answer for everything! He came face to face with her then, his muscles all tensed.

"What beauty! What can be seen through this winter within my spirit? You find me attractive? You like pain? Is that it? You see my pain, and wish to help? What you propose borders upon the ridiculous, you don't know me Glorfindel, slayer of darkness, so don't pretend you can fathom what I feel!" It was then, in the inferno of their rage, that something changed between them, fired by both their close proximity, for indeed, theirs faces where mere inches apart, and the emotion that both had kept within them for what had seemed like years to Glorfindel, and a lifetime for Lorasar, and his lips swooped to claim hers, and she returned his kiss hungrily, pressing her body against his, her rage swiftly turning to fierce passion, in a display of feeling that both had hoped to hide with anger. His lips left hers for seconds. He stared her straight in the eye, before replying resolutely, softly, "It is not me you hide from, but yourself, Lorasar. I don't pretend to fathom your pain, because I see it written plainly upon your face, in your movement, in your loneliness. I know more of you than you think, and would know more, if you would but let me close." She continued to stare him straight in the eye, before sheer stubbornness failed her.

She seemed then to fall in on herself, her face becoming vulnerable, almost child like in its pain. She fell to her knees, exhausted from their fevered argument, and suddenly, tears poured from her eyes, in a slow cascade, that tugged at Glorfindel's heart. He slowly kneeled before, wrapping his arms around her, as her slender body was wracked with sobs, that tore through her, as though they had been fighting for release from her for centuries. He did nothing more than hold her close, ignoring his own desires. He had not known even to what extent his emotions towards her were, until this very moment, when it dawned upon him as clearly and as sharply as his anger had left him. He was, with nary a reason to doubt it, falling in love for the vexing warden from Lorien.

She felt his arms around her, and felt him draw her to his chest, but she did not fight him. She had been fighting all for far too long. It was time to stop. When her tears finally slowed, he picked her up from within his embrace, and took her to the bed that filled the centre of the room. (he wanted to both kill and praise the twins for their foresight at this moment) She clung to him, as though he was all that remained within her world. He lay upon it, keeping her within the circle of his arms, allowing her to fight her demons, lending her his strength to end the battle within her once and for all. "Tell me. Let me help you win this battle," he whispered to her, as the shadows stole the light from around them, leaving them bathed within the candlelight of the tall white candles that the twins had left within the room (he would, eventually kill them, he decided to himself)

"Wherever this may lead, Glorfindel, it can be to no good. I can not offer you anything, for I have nothing to give." She replied, burying her face in his tunic. He ran his hands through her hair, and in doing so, found the scar at the base of her neck that her fall of raven hair normally hid from view. He traced his fingers along it.

"You think me as one directional as a stream. This runs both ways Lorasar. You offer more than I could ever return."

He kissed the tears from her cheeks. "How? How did you get this? Theirs is more to this mark upon you than mere physical pain," he whispered, still tracing her scar.

"My brother." She whispered, after long minutes of silence. "I trained with him long ago. It was a…a wager between his friends. Which ever of them could bed me first would win. They knew me for a virgin." she stopped, closing her eyes at the fresh stream of tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"You don't have to finish if you cannot." He murmured to her, apologetic that he had revoked this old fear and pain within her, but knowing that she must release it somehow.

"No. I…must. It is time to move beyond the pain that has ruled me for so long." She swallowed, before slowly continuing. "They passed me from one to another, until finally, they lost patience at my constant rejections of them, and one of them forced me. My brother found him still a top of me, and he laughed. He beat me, calling me a whore. He cut my hair, and told my parents that I laid down for all his friends, and had tried to throw myself at the Lord of our settlement. They were so ashamed, they would have no more to do with me. They threw me out of the settlement, and I made my way to Lorien, binding my shorn hair under a scarf until it could grow again. There, Ardenia of Lorien took me under her care, training me, letting me fight. Teaching me to fight, until that became my way of dealing with things. If I couldn't fight them, I'd hide them, show they didn't effect me. The scar is the mark left by the knife he pulled across my hair." She couldn't look him in the eye. She was so afraid. She hated this feeling, one of fear, but she knew it was one emotion she had to face now, whilst she still had Glorfindel's arms around her, were she felt that nothing could harm her. He pulled her closer to him.

"Why will you not let any help you?" he asked, wanting to hear more of her sordid past, eager to restore her hope within elven kind, and in him.

"By trying to help me, my situation was made worse. My sister thought to help me regain my parents favour, but it only resulted in them growing more certain that I was guilty of the crimes my brother attributed me for. I taught myself then, that if I wanted anything, I had to get it myself, for no good can come of help of any kind."

Glorfindel traced his strong hands up her back, comforting her, soothing her and beyond all doubt arousing her. She shivered.

He leant down to her ear, murmuring "Is this not helping you though? Is this not for the better?"

She avoided his gaze, nodding reluctantly.

"You should never fear my help, or that of others that love you."

She turned, her eyes betraying her shock.

"Love! How could you love me? You don't like me! I don't like you!"

"Is that so? I find you insufferable, but I cannot deny that it is a trait that makes me adore you all the more, rather than dissuade my affections." he asked, staring directly in to her eyes. She looked away, before finally finding his gaze with hers again.

"And you, Glorfindel, are completely frustrating," she returned, tenderly, in the gentlest voice he had ever heard her use.

"Than it is time," he mused aloud, pulling her tightly to him.

"Time for what?" she asked, wondering, but not really caring, as long as it involved him holding her the way he was now.

"You'll see,"

A/N next scene will probably be a love scene just to warn ya, although I doubt any will object. It's inevitable! Lol. I love the scene when they are all cosyness and sunshine. But hey, lets face it, doesn't fit their characters to be doing it for too long! So we'll have to spice it up a bit, won't we! Ahaaa!

I love the reviews. keep them coming.

A special thank you to Lady Anck su-Namun (my spelling is improving! Lol) I love your detailed feed back. It gives me a good idea of what I'm doing right and wrong. Now. What could it possibly be time for, I hear you ask? Well….sorry you'll have to wait for the next chapter to know!


	5. Timing

A/N: despite what the first part of this may look like, this is not going to turn in to some kinky bondage fest. (sorry to disappoint you! Lol) it's…lets just say…revenge. Lol. : )

"_Than it is time," he mused aloud, pulling her tightly to him._

"_Time for what?" she asked, wondering, but not really caring, as long as it involved him holding her the way he was now._

"_You'll see,"_

Was all he said, before he turned her over, so that he lay atop of her. "Maybe one day I'll tell you," he teased, before he leant down to kiss her. She could feel his arousal hard against her, and it both thrilled and frightened her.

"Tell me now," she said, as he continued to trail kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder.

"No," he said simply, stopping his silent worship of her body, staring up at her cheekily, the most playful she had ever seen him. She glared up at him.

"Fine then," she stated. "Don't tell me," and with that, she rolled him over, and she came atop of him, leaving them in the same position that she had defeated him in earlier that week. "But still I have bested you!"

He smiled up at her seductively. "That depends on whose perspective you have my lady. I have no complaints for being the loser in this battle, for it appears we both are to be the victors."

She raised an eyebrow at him, before leaning down to his ear, and whispering, "Close your eyes." He did so willingly, humour dancing across his features. She smiled. It was she who would be laughing soon! She knelt over him, undoing the leather belt that bound his training garb, watching his face the whole time. His eyes flew open at the feel of her hands that close to his raging desire, which, was purely the result of his need for her. (And, now that he thought about it ,the result of over thirty years without indulging in passionate activities of any kind.)

"I said close your eyes," she reprimanded, her hands leaving his arousal, taking the belt with her, and reaching up to run her hands down his chest. He did so reluctantly. She then slowly removed his tunic and shirt, allowing the fabric to slide along his taut muscles, and smiling as she felt his muscles tense.

"Lorasar…" he groaned, wanting to see what she was doing, opening his eyes. She stopped her slow torment, to straddle him again. "Glorfindel, eyes closed, or do I need to blindfold you?" he once again closed his eyes. It was then she reached for the waist of his pants, and he gritted his teeth. Her fingers slid beneath the waistband, slowly teasing the taut flesh of his abdomen. He felt her slide his pants down his legs, using the same smooth, seductive movements that she had with his shirt, until he was near trembling in the effort to control himself. He felt her hands slide up his legs, higher and higher, brushing past his hard arousal, to rest on his chest, as she stayed straddling him. He tensed, waiting for her to touch him, preparing himself for the devastating feeling of her hands upon him. It was then, before he had even figured out what had happened, she retrieved his belt from beside her, looped it around his arms and around the bedstead, effectively locking his arms above his head. His eyes flew open.

"Lorasar! Release me!" he demanded, unable to believe the situation he was in. She stood up, no longer touching him, leaving him naked on the bed, his body straining in its arousal, so hard that he near throbbed with pain at the need that raced through him. She stood by the bed, fully clothed, her arms folded before her, her head cocked, a sly smile on her face.

"Lorasar! Release me woman!" he demanded, unable to comprehend just what she was planning on.

"You think me stupid Glorfindel? We'll call this pay back for the kiss, shall we? Now, will you tell me what you meant earlier, or shall I allow the twins to see you like this?" she sat beside him on the bed, folding her arms triumphantly.

"No! I'll tell you anything you wish, my lady, as long as you do not let those aggravating two ellon in to this room!"

"Really?" she asked, coming closer to him, but not quite touching him.

"Yes. I'll tell you what I was referring to, just release me!"

"Do you promise?" she asked, bringing her lips so close to him, he could feel her breathe on his jaw, her fingers trailing down his chest, stopping near his waist.

"Yes! Just free me!" he watched her reach above him with bated breath, before she took her hands away again.

"No." she said resolutely. "I'm going to exact my revenge first" and with that, she straddled his waist again, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, watching his eyes widen, at the sight before him. He watched hungrily, as she slowly slid the shirt off of herself, leaving her naked from the waist up to his gaze. She was beautiful, his frustration clouded mind realised. Beautiful, and endearing. He reached to take her in his arms, only to realise, to his frustration, that he couldn't. He strained against the leather bond, and for the first time regretted that he insisted on even wearing a belt, let alone one of such supple, strong leather.

She leant down, so that her lips hovered centimetres over his. "Have I frustrated you again Glorfindel?" she asked coyly, only to have him groan aloud. She placed a kiss upon his lips, sliding her tongue between them, to trace the shape of his. He hungrily opened his mouth to claim hers, only to have her remove it from his reach as suddenly as it had been never been there. If he was frustrated before, he was bordering on the near implosive now.

She got up off of him, folding her arms before her, hiding her breasts from his gaze. His eyes pleaded with her, begged her, demanded her, to release him, to touch him, to let him hold her. She stayed were she was, sitting on the side of the bed.

"You know, maybe if you hadn't stolen that kiss, you wouldn't be finding yourself in this position!" she said, before running her fingers lightly up his thigh, so close to his aching desire that he almost let loose a feral cry of longing. She raised an eye brow at him.

"Is something wrong, Glorfindel?" she asked coyly, knowing full well what his problem was. He did look magnificent though, lying here with nothing covering him but his gold hair, which lay spread across the pillow, mussed from his struggling. She then got up from the bed, and went over to the door leading in to the bathing room.

"I'm going to bathe. You're welcome to join me, but I think you might have...problems of your own to deal with. If your good, I might let you go when I get back," she said cocking her head to the side and smiling slyly. She then left the room altogether, Glorfindels animal groan of frustration, desire and need following her. The insufferable woman! Hadn't he suffered enough!

It was then, (of course! He thought angrily. Why wouldn't it!), that the door burst open, to reveal Elrond, Erestor, the twins, and Allarah in the door way. Glorfindel thought about how he must look, bound naked to a bed with Lorasar not in the room and sighed, gritting his teeth. Lorasar would pay. Erestor and Elrond tried not to let their obvious amusement show, whilst the twins and Allarah laughed aloud. Oh yes, she would pay. And he would enjoy it just as much as she would. However, that would be after he had strung the three responsible for this whole mess up the nearest tree.

"I thought you said the room was empty?" commented Erestor wryly.

"Well, it was," commented Elrohir, innocently.

"Until we locked Lorasar and Glorfindel in here," finished Allarah, grinning wickedly.

"My sons, next time you play a prank on Glorfindel, I strongly suggest that you do not involve Lorasar, for it seems that she has exacted a form of revenge all by herself." Replied Elrond, amused at seeing his old friend, one whom he had infinite respect for, in such a compromising position. And by a Lorien elleth no less!

Erestor strode over to his old friend, suppressing a grin, and undid the belt from around Glorfindel's wrists.

"Thankyou." He muttered, lowering his hands, and retrieving his tunic from the floor.

"Well, now my sons, My lady Allarah, I believe that you have better things to be doing now then guarding a door?" the five of them left the room, grinning sheepishly, and Glorfindel shook his head. They would pay. Later. Right now, he had another account to settle. And she was in the bathing room. With no clothes on. He smiled to himself maliciously. It was time to collect on this particular debt owed him. And he would enjoy it so very much too!

A/N: okay. I know I said this would be the smut scene, but the opportunity to embarrass Glorfindel was too endearing to resist! It was absolutely classic! Now. The next scene will be the long awaited smut. However, don't think that Glorfindel is going to forgive Lorasar easily. No. he's going to collect his debt with interest! Please read and review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I put up the next chapter.

Siilver wolf: thankyou for your review and your constructive criticism. I know that elves probably wouldn't rape each other, but there's reasons. Don't worry. I havent' just said 'by the way, elves go around randomly betting and raping other elves' for no reason lol. There is a reason behind all of this. Just have to get it down. I know it's mary sue. Am begining to think was inevetible, but with this chapter, and the following ones, will hopefully keep to Lorasars and Glorfindels frustration with each other. Great idea still to come, (hopefully will actually be great, and not pathetic,) so please keep reading. I appreciate the feedback.

Anck-su-namu- I always love reading your reviews (especially the long ones!) I'm glad you appreciated the humour. I loved it. It was so much fun to write. And just you wait and see what the two of them have in store for those devious three!lol keep reviewing, and I'll ty and get the next chapters written as quickly as I can.


	6. Sweet torture

Glorfindel silently eased the door to the bathing room open. She hadn't left it locked, thinking him securely tied to the bed. Her back was to him, as she cleansed herself within the pool. Ai, but she was magnificent. Even though she drove him mad with more than just desire (her stubbornness and insufferability among other things) he couldn't deny the depth of his feelings for her. He stalked her in the shadows, coming closer and closer, watching, waiting for his chance. She stood within the pool, before getting out to reach for a towel. She took the bathing sheet and wrapped it firmly around herself, and then turned to leave, only to walk straight in to a thoroughly aroused and thoroughly frustrated Glorfindel, who now was holding her so tightly that she couldn't move.

"Glorfindel! How did you get out of that?" she asked, shocked by his presence within the room. Then something else occurred to her. "How long have you been watching!" she demanded, only to have him half throw her over his shoulder, and carry her towards the bed, striding purposefully. She struggled against his back, determined to break free of him, only to find that he was even more determined than she was. He placed her upon the bed, quickly moving to cover her body with his.

"What? you didn't think that let you get away with it did you?" he asked wryly, before bringing his lips down to her collar bone, teasing her until she could hardly form the words of her next retort.

"You let me up or I'll…"

"You'll what?" he asked playfully, holding her hands above her head, so that she was well and truly trapped underneath him. He had to admit, such a position positively _offered_ her breasts up to him, and he dipped his head to run his tongue along the tip of one. He felt her suck her breathe in. he smiled, before repeating the movement with the other.

"What?" he asked, lifting his head for a moment. "No harsh words? No sharp tongue for all my pains?" he continued to lave her breast within his mouth, drawing the tip in to caress it with his tongue. She shivered at the feeling.

"Have you realised at last then, that tongues have far more delightful uses than merely arguing?" She shook her head, desperate to clear it, to gain control over the situation again, which she had so rapidly lost. He held her tighter.

"Will you please come to terms with the fact that you are not in control for once in your life Lorasar?" he asked, once more exasperated. She looked up at him, and ceased her struggling. The insufferable male! He always knew just what she was thinking!

He took the silence for submission, and continues to leave a molten trail of fire down her body, making her shiver and close her eyes at the exquisite feel of his lips, his mouth, his tongue, his… her eyes flew open. Either there was something else in the bed with them or…Hmmmmm. (some men are born lucky, and some are born tripods. As you have guessed, Glorfindel is the latter.lol) She arched against him, submissive for perhaps the first time in her life. And she didn't care. He lay poised at her entrance, his lips hovering over hers again, his eyes clouded with desire. He released one of her hands, allowing his to stroke down her body, in small caresses, each one more devastating then the last, until he reached her moist desire, and gently slid a finger within her. She gasped in pleasure, as he stroked deeply within her, his thumb gently parting her folds to rub at the tiny nub between her legs that quickly promised to send her over the edge. The feeling inside her threatened to consume her, making her shake, almost at the edge of a firestorm of heat and desire, when he suddenly removed his hand, making her cry out in disappointment and need. Glorfindel lowered his head so his forehead rested on hers, as she gasped for breathe.

"Shall I continue to tease you Lorasar, as you have me for so long?"

She shook her head, her need for him consuming all other feelings within her, so she felt no shame in asking for him, no anger at being captured within such a fragile cage, no sadness that that little wildness within her had been tamed by this mans touch.

He leant down, kissing her passionately, his lips consuming hers in a maelstrom of fire and pleasure, until she felt him gently entering her, thrusting in slowly, and she was filed with a mixture of pleasure and pain so intense, she couldn't decide which it was, nor if she loved or hated the feeling. He paused within her, allowing her to become adjusted around his considerable size, before slowly thrusting again, making her eyes widen, and her breathe come short. He continued thrusting slowly, his pace almost making her scream with frustration, as she arched beneath him, desperate to have him take her with the same desire that raced through her, and that he was so very obviously keeping under control. He smiled seductively down at her. He knew he was teasing her. He knew that she needed him, and truth be told, he needed her just as much. In fact, he wasn't sure how much longer he could draw out this torment, for his pace was torture within itself. Her hands wrapped around him, burying themselves in his hair. He let loose a feral cry of desire, before thrusting himself deeply in to her, again and again, she urging him on with body and hands, small whispers that pleaded him to take all of her, and to leave nothing in return. He continued to thrust deeply within her heat, feeling his release building, as she felt the same power building within her. It was the breaking of a storm, of a thousand different emotions, of something complex and powerful that both devastated and bound the two in a heated joining that would remain engraven on to their very hearts and souls for all their time in this world or the next. He collapsed on to her, both of them gasping for breathe, too exhausted to move, to spent to speak, to delirious with the aftermath of the sensations still coursing through them both o break the intimacy of the moment, as it stretched between them, as long and as pure as anything either had ever experienced. They both fell into a hazy sleep, their minds still too fogged with their feelings for each other and pure bliss to even realise that the two of them had been played, by the three elves who knew each of them best, and who were now celebrating over a glass of wine.

As she slept, her exhausted mind registered, everything had changed. She knew the worst was over, and she felt she could breath again. She had felt for so long that she was the only one left to fight, but after the turbulent events of the last few days, she was strangely at peace within herself. And that, just maybe, here was one who could stand beside her. She had felt so broken, and so lost within herself, and he had drawn her out of her sanctuary, to wrap her in a shroud of light, that seemed to radiate from him. No wonder he had defeated a Balrog, with all the goodness and strength she had seen within him, she no longer doubted him. Or herself.

Galdrion stirred from his sleep. He saw his wife in his dreams, amongst the heathens, elven kin that consorted with men, dwarves, halfings and all the filth of middle earth. Races that sullied all they touched, that still carried half formed notions of feudalism, carnal desires, and (he thought, to his disgust) beliefs that women were worth more than mere ornaments. His own wives stirred restlessly, for there was always little sleep to be had.

It was the knowledge that his property, Lorasar, still held deep within herself that betrayed her very existence, people and that of their society in itself. Her people not of the depths of Mirkwood, nor the forests of Lorien or the heights of Imladris. Her, people, proud ellon from the times before the evil of the Ring tarnished the land, and she had rejected them, preferring to be amongst the heathen of tales, consorting with them, as though she was their equal. Even though she was a woman, she was still worth twice that of a tree dweller. And yet, she had rejected her husband, he who had claimed her First Blood, making her his.

Her family, her home settlement Caras Galadron. Were none may venture, were none may find. And were none had left. Until years before, when one elleth, barely more than a child in body, but so much older in spirit had run, broken, to find a place of healing. And the time had come to find her again, and bring her home, before she betrayed their long forgotten presence to those whose presence was not wanted. Galdrion tossed in his sleep, his dreams showing him his elleth, who, despite being many leagues away, and pale as the moon, having lost her brown skin of the desert after centuries beneath the boughs of Lorien, he recognised. It was time to retrieve that which he had claimed years before. It was his right, as he had claimed her First Blood. He turned again. It was high time he reclaimed his property. He fell once more into a restful doze.

Lorasar tossed fitfully, until Glorfindel drew her more firmly against him. Yes, Glorfindel mused to himself, it was time. Time he settled down, and shared himself with another. And he had no doubt that this elleth would keep him thoroughly aroused, frustrated and occupied for all his days. He tenderly kissed the top of her head.

A/N; And so begins what I hope was a good idea. Another elven race, having separating themselves from the others centuries, nay, millennia ago to deny the evil of the ring, and in doing so, have slowly over the years become corrupted themselves. Their society has become very similar to that of the desert people of Arabia. They live in the far desert of Middle Earth, and we will see how all of this turns out, shall we?

Feed back is appreciated.. And that reminds me. Stay tuned for a little bit of something between the twins and Allarah. (What? you didn't think she was crazy enough to have those two gorgeous elves at her disposal, and not make use of them!


	7. Torture is sweet, revenge sweeter

A/N: some of you may have picked up on the inconsistency of the two stories. Lorasar says she was cast out by her parents, whereas Galdrion claims she ran from Caras Galadron to escape him. Don't worry. This is meant to happen. Galdrions version of events is a little distorted is all, and there's a hidden agenda from others. This was meant to happen. So enjoy this chapter, assured that this inconsistency is a major part of Lorasars history.

Galdrion mounted the harulth that had been bought him. Similar to the oliphants of the Easterlings, they were smaller, and their feet cloven to cope with walking long distances over the harsh sands. He took the water skin from the slave who passed it up to him, before leaving Caras Galadron to find his rampant wife. Amongst his people, the male any female of a noble house lost their virginity to (also referred to as their First Blood) became their husband and ruling lord, and they were bound to serve them for all their days. He finished wrapping the indigo burnoose around his fair hair and tanned skin to protect his far seeing eyes from the sting of the sand, and continued on his way. It was time to reclaim what was his, for he had left it too long as it was. Lorasar may have slipped out of his grasp once, but she would not again. His wives, on smaller harulths behind him, all seven of them, followed in submissive silence. They would not speak, unless spoken to. They would not leave their husband's side unless he demanded it of them. He was their lord, and no other were permitted to even look upon their faces. Thin swathes of linen shrouded their faces, all but the smallest slither for their eyes, covered their heads, obscuring their acute hearing also. The procession rode on in silence, oblivious to the oppressive heat.

Lorasar woke with a start, having dreamt of a place of dry heat, and eight figures silhouetted against the moon. She quickly realised that she as not alone, and the events of the past few days came flooding back to her at the sight of the handsome elf stirring beside her, as he too awoke.

"Lorasar?" he murmured, barely able to think straight, at the feel of her naked skin pressed against his thigh, his chest, her hand entwined within his hair. She seemed distressed. "What is it?"

"Nothing Glorfindel. Just a bad dream is all." She snuggled back down next to him, content to just lie within the circle of his arms. He smiled down at her cheekily.

"What?" she asked, curious about his playful expression.

"Nothing, I've just thought of something." He said, before leaning down in to her ear, whispering something.

She laughed sinisterly at his words.

"Yes. I think that may work quite nicely," she said, before rolling over on top of him, and then getting up. He rose beside her, and both dressed quickly.

"Yes." Mused Glorfindel, his mind working rapidly on his plan, despite the fact that he couldn't tare his eyes away from Lorasar's slender form as she dressed. "This could work very nicely indeed!"

Elladan and Elrohir were rubbing their hands together cunningly, laughing to themselves as they made their way up the hall. They had been in their rooms with Allarah all night celebrating their victory. (although not in the way that they would have liked, as the stubborn and tormenting elleth still refused to sleep with them!) "It would seem, brother of mine, that we were successful!"

"Yes!" agreed Elrohir with his twin. "Glorfindel and Lorasar are together,"

"and with no repercussions upon us," commented Elladan, extremely pleased with themselves.

"As Glorfindel will be too blissfully happy in the arms of his lover to even think about punishing us!"

"Shall we see if Allarah would like to join us for a stroll to the happy couples rooms?" enquired Elladan.

"Yes, I think that would suit me quite well." Replied Elrohir cheekily bowing to a passing maid, who blushed and smiled at the exuberant princes behaviour.

It was then that two pairs of arms trapped the two of them in vice-like grips, and, swiftly bounding their hands, covered their mouths with their hands, and blindfolded the two, so quickly that they didn't even have a chance to fight back before both were so tightly bound they could do little more than release muffled cries of surprise. They felt their bodies being carried up the hall way, although to where they could only guess. They felt themselves being placed on a table, and heard the footsteps of one leave the room, only to feel the hands of the other removing both of them of their robes. They tried to fight, but it was impossible, their assailant was too strong. Once both were removed of their clothes, they both heard the sound of the seconds footsteps leaving the room, leaving both the brothers bound together on what they assumed was a table. Naked.

"Elrohir?" Elladan chanced in the empty room.

"Yes?"

"It would seem that our brilliant plan may have backfired, ahhhh…ever so slightly."

"You think?"

Elladan tested the bonds that bound his hands to Elrohirs. If he twisted his wrists this way…yes. The rope loosened just enough for him to slip his hand out. He hurriedly freed the other, before removing his blindfold.

"Elrohir, I'm free."

"So am I."

The two brothers turned to face each other. It was then they realised were they were. They were in the dining hall, with no clothes on, a scant few minutes before breakfast. Both looked at each other, before trying to throw themselves off the table to run from the room. It was then they noticed that their kidnapper had more foresight than either suspected. At the sign of their struggle, another rope had been tightened around eaches ankle, leaving both bound to the table, making both fall in a pile on top of each other. Elrohir sat up, finding himself face to face with a part of his brother that he had previously wished to never see. He then smirked.

"What?" demanded Elladan, trying to free his ankle from Elrohirs, as both were hopelessly twisted and tangled.

"Nothing," Elrohir replied with a grin, moving away from his brother to sit back atop the table.

"No, you quite clearly are grinning about something. What?"

"Well, you see, I just realised we aren't identical in every way."

"What do you mean?" Elladan asked cautiously, not liking where this was going.

"I'm bigger," replied Elrohir smugly. Elladan looked at himself, before staring at his brothers member.

"No you're not!" argued Elladan.

"I most certainly am!" returned Elrohir.

"That's not fair! I fell on the floor! It was cold!" reasoned Elladan.

"Well then, we'll measure it." Said Elrohir, determined to put an end to this contest, as it was quite obvious that he was bigger.

Elladan came to stand next to his brother, and both stopped to compare the two of them. It was then of course, that the entire court entered for breakfast, and were greeted by the sight of Elladan and Elrohir, stark naked, comparing the size of their penises. Glorfindel and Lorasar dutifully looked just as shocked as the rest of the court, innocently raising their eye brows.

"My sons, could you not have found a more appropriate place to become stark naked and compare yourselves?" enquired Elrond, having long ago given up trying to understand why his sons did the things they did, massaging his temples.

Allarah stared, her mouth half open. Erestor went to untie the two from the table leg.

"This is the second time in twenty four hours I have released someone from bonds. I'm rather beginning to make a habit of this," he commented wryly, as both twins quickly left the dining hall through the servants entrance, much to the delight of the maid who was approaching from the opposite way. As they left, they both heard Allarah's whisper, "Would you look at that! They aren't identical in every way!"

Both looked down at each other.

"Ahhhhhh…You want to consider this a tie?" asked Elrohir, content to put his clothes back on for once in his life.

"Yes."

Both brothers remained silent as they prepared to return to breakfast, this time with their clothes on.

"Elladan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think _now_ Allarah will sleep with us?"


	8. The journey continues

Galdrion stretched. His muscles were cramped after the long days he had spent atop of the broad backed harulth. It had been forty one days since he had left his people, and were only now drawing to the edge of the desert. Scant bushes and shrubs had began to replace the endless dunes, and he knew that this meant that there would only be a few more weeks of travelling before he reached the first of the heathen elves outposts, a place they called Lorien. His wives were tired. They had also been riding for the forty one days, and they were sore from having spent such a time astride. But they dared not complain. The youngest of them, no more than a century old, and the newest wife, (therefore having the least status among the others) looked around her. She had no name any more, until her husband saw fit to bestow one upon her, according to her attributes or skills. She had once been named Sahara, but that name was gone now, torn from her just as her virginity had been, to leave her within the grasp of this cold, possessive lord. She took in all around her, her dark eyes not missing a thing. As she looked around, she caught the gaze of the oldest of the wives, She Who Sees All, and quickly lowered her eyes again under her betters' scowl. She chafed at the tight restraints put upon her by society, and dreamt of something that she could not name, of a sense of being someone that she could not place, of a place where she could be herself without someone punishing her for it. She did not know if such a place existed, but she was determined in her travels to find out. They rode on.

The twins, having gotten over their little debacle and being the shameless rascals they were, decided to see how all fared with Allarah. After near forty days of her teasing them, appearing to want them one minute, and spurn them the next, they were beyond frustrated. The continued stay of the two elleths from Lorien had (following Allarahs example) brought in to being a new breed of elleth at Imladris, for Allarah had quickly captured the hearts of all, and also, (just as quickly) become a trend setter. Her treatment of the twins was quickly mirrored by elleths everywhere towards all ellons. Now, none of the elleths were swooning after their beloved ellons any more, begging for attention or giving in to the ellons half hearted courtships but rather, were quickly becoming the most frustrating, hard-to-get ladies that Imladris had ever seen. Such was the extent of the change, that many of the bonded ellons had to try and woo their loved one all over again! It was fair to say that Allarah had caused a stir.

Allarah smiled as she watched Imladris from her balcony. She loved these peaceful moments in the evening, as the sun was setting, and the twins had left her for….wait a second, the twins had left her? Something was definitely not right. Those two were up to something. They never left Allarah alone for any longer than minutes, convinced that if they did, they would lose her to some other adoring ellon. Lorasar and Glorfindel had not been seen for the best part of a week. Newlyweds, she thought, shaking her head in good humour. The two had bonded just under a week ago. And the twins had been running rampant ever since, with the help of Allarah. Without the controlling hand of Glorfindel, none were safe. Lorasa's happiness had made Allarah content, for she was glad that her broken friend had finally found someone, but just made Allarah long all the more for the one she wanted. There was just one problem. She didn't know who he was. Or, to be more specific, which one he was. She couldn't decide between the twins. She loved them both. They were more like one person, just in two different bodies. And she had never had such fun as she had with them. She was still laughing over the prank they had pulled on Erestor just yesterday, when he had awoken to find that not only was he not in his room anymore, but that he was somewhere on one of the roofs of Imladris. Erestor had taken this surprisingly well, well used at this stage in his long life to the twins pranks. (although, he admitted to himself in the privacy of his own study, once he had managed to get down from the roof, that the arrival of Allarah had seemed to only make them more inventive and more original in the pranks they played).

Allarah sighed, the mirth of yesterday fading from her eyes. She turned to leave the balcony, when suddenly, a blindfold dropped over her eyes, and a pair of arms gripped her around the waist. She started to struggle, until she heard a seductive voice lean down and whisper huskily, in her ear. "So would you like to find out if we _are _identical in every way?"

A/N: I know I know. A very short chapter. With a bit of a cliff hanger. But there will be a longer one coming soon. Now, forty days down the track, Glorfy and Lor are bonded, And haven't been seen since. Lol. Three guesses as to what they're up to... Don't think that just because Lor agreed to bond with Glorfy that she still isn't going to argue with him. And frustrate him. And annoy him. And infuriate him. The list goes on ! this will be fun! Be prepared for possible one of the most stormy and humourous marriages ever to hit Middle Earth. (we'd hate Lorasar to turn in to a baby bunny, all fluff and sweetness for her big strong husband, now wouldn't we! Glorfy could do with a challenge!)

Thanks Creccy for your reviews. I remember you read my last story and reviewed it too. I love writing them, so I might keep with the whole humour thing for a while, coz lets face it, the twins are such loveable rascals, any story with them in it will be funny.

Ans Lady Ankh su naman. (I can never get the spelling right! Lol) I love it when you give me those long reviews. they're the highlight of my net surfing. Keep reading and reviewing, and I look forward to your next review.

Silverwolf. I love your reviews too. They're always full of good ideas. If there's something wrong, I know you'll let me know, and I appreciate your opinion. Epp reading.

And once again, my authors note is threatening to become longer than my actual chapter. . ha. (p.s. I know that one 'man' within the last chapter or so annoyed me too, because I always try so hard not to use that word when I'm writing about the elves! It frustrates me. It just sat there starin at me after I had posted it.ggrrrrrrrr!)


	9. Two pairs of Hands

Allarah grinned. It sure had taken them long enough. She shivered expectantly, before she felt two pairs of hands slide up in to her shirt. She leant back against the broad chest of the twin that was behind her. She couldn't tell which one he was. Oh wait. She thought back to when she had seen them both bare in the dining room. Now that she thought about it, she could. It was without doubt Elrohir. (_lol_) She relaxed, completely surrendering herself to the twos skilful caresses. She felt Elladan come closer, until she was pressed between the two of them. And she wasn't complaining. She felt their obvious desire for her, and through the blindfolds darkness, she could hear every breathe they took, every sigh of desire, every time their breathe caught at the discovery of another curve. She felt their hands move lower, one taking her shirt off, the other smoothing her hair over her shoulder, so he could rain kisses across the back of her neck and curve of her shoulder. The other twin ran his hands down her sides, until the rested upon her hips, before he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Elladan! That's not fair!" she heard Elrohirs outraged whisper, as Elladan smiled against her lips, before taking his lips momentarily away from hers.

"I'm the oldest, so I get to kiss her first."

"So! I'm the biggest!"

"So! I'm the…oh. That's not fair little brother."

She felt herself being turned around by gentle hands, only to be swept in to the passionate kiss of who she assumed this time was Elrohir. He stroked his tongue inside her mouth, savouring her taste. Elladan left a trail of fire down her shoulder, making her weak with desire, until she leant limply against the two, unable to move. She finally reached her hand around to hold Elladan's head to her, where his lips continued to tease where her neck met her shoulder. She shivered. She always had been sensitive right there. Her other hand reached behind Elrohir's head to bury itself in his hair. The two continued to ravish her with their lips, teeth and tongues, making her sigh and arch against each of them in turn, until she could stand the sweet torment no more.

"Stop," she gasped, barely able to catch her breathe, as she felt their hands continue to slide languorously over her body. She enjoyed their touch more than that of the most skilful lover she had ever known (besides, the twins were more fun than Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood any way)

"Why?" she heard the voice of one murmur in her ear.

"Because I can't breathe, your torturing me!" she barely managed to get the words out, and she felt Elladan smile against her shoulder.

"Good, we've never been known not to." She felt him say, seductively laving his tongue over the delicate edge of her ear. She gasped again.

"You two will take this blindfold off right now or I'll…"

"What?" they both asked simultaneously, liking where this was heading. She smiled wickedly. Three could play at this game! She cheekily rocked her hips against the hard desire of one, than back against the other. They both groaned at the pleasurable sensation the friction cause.

"Elladan, if that's what she's going to do, then by all means, leave the blind fold on!"

Galdrion dismounted, and stood on the edge of the tall forest. The harulths could not continue through the thick trees, they were too wide. They would have to continue their journey on foot. He was tired. They would rest of the forest of Lorien tonight, before journeying further. He turned to his wives. "Dismount, and prepare me something to eat, She Who Sees All. And send my newest wife, the one Formerly Known as Sahara, to me." he had had not the energy nor the desire to lay with any of his wives on the long journey, and after forty odd days of travelling, wished to slake his lust.

She Who Sees All dismounted, as did the others, and they went to gather firewood, whilst She Who Sees All began to prepare a meal for her husband. They would eat after their Lord had had his fill. Sahara stood back trembling. She had only been her Lords wife for a week before the journey, and had only been taken a handful of times, not enough to prevent the dread that still filled her at this Lords touch. She hesitated, enough so that she was thrown a look from She Whose Shadow Can't Be Seen, for any of the other wives would have been content to have been called to their Lord, for to have him lay with them meant that they would be warm at night, after he had his fill of their bodies. She reluctantly approached the shadowy alcove where Galdrion had had his tent erected. She hesitated again, wanting to spare herself of the pain and degradation she felt when he forced himself on her. She then hesitantly entered the tent, her eyes downcast.

Lorasar grinned wickedly down at Glorfindel.

"Confound it woman! Where are my clothes?" he demanded, looking around for her, having just hopped out of what was supposed to be a leisurely bath together, which had quickly turned into a mad inferno of passion, and then Lorasar stole his clothes and hid, leaving him naked in the public bathes of Imladris. This was not good news. That elleth seemed to have a profound interest in leaving him in compromising positions, and, truth be told, she was getting rather good at it. After the incident with the twins a few weeks earlier, she had turned her attentions entirely to him, and more than once he had found himself the root of one of her more elaborate schemes. Not that he didn't get his own back, for indeed, it had been him who had provoked this behaviour in her in the first place, having thrown a handful of leaves in her hair in the first place. He sighed, until he felt something drop on his head. He looked up to see Lorasar in the tree above him, an acorn in her hand, which she playfully threw at him. He quickly proceeded to climb the tree, until he had her firmly within his grasp, and climbed down from the tree, her struggling form in his arms.

There was no doubt about it, he thought to himself, trying to stay her playful struggles. Married life had definitely agreed with her. And if anything, kept him feeling young. (Despite their somewhat fiery, tempestuous relationship often resulted in one of them being left naked in a public place, namely, him). Yet, he thought, staying her struggles finally, and capturing her lips in a firm but amorous kiss, he wouldn't have it any other way.

a/n Sorry Legolas lovers, I love him too, but I just had to throw that comment in earlier! It was too good of an opportunity to miss! Now I toned this chapter down considerably, considering I've had a few problems with the 'M' rating, and the chapter I originally wrote turned out to be little more than soft pornography. (Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just FFN doesn't allow it teehee)So I had to take things down a bit. Sorry to disappoint you.

Now, next chapter things will get interesting (hopefully) as Haldir and Ardenia make an appearance) but we'll wait and see, as a certain author still hasn't thought of an ending. And thankyou Anck su naman for your suggestion about Erestor. I was going to get Sahara together with one of the characters, but Erestor didn't occur to me, until you mentioned it, and than I thought, how much more perfect could this be! So, we'll wait and see how long Galdrions treatment of his wives last without one of our favourite heroes drawing blood. Lol. Bets anyone on as to who will get to him first! (although at his stage, it looks like it might be Creccy! Lol loved the review)


	10. Daro

Elladan and Elrohir smiled smugly to each other over the limp form of Allarah. They finally had what they were after. Allarah looked from one to the other, before slapping them both hard across the face.

"You both do that again and I'll make you suffer so much you'll wish you were never born!"

"What?" complained one, holding his hand to his aching cheek.

"I thought you enjoyed it!"

"We enjoyed it!"

"I meant leaving the blind fold on you two half bred rascals!" Allarah leant back in to the circle of their arms, a smile upon her face. The other two smiled down at her tenderly, serious for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"Allarah…" Elrohir began, somewhat cautiously.

"Yes?" She asked, holding their hands to her, one over the other over her heart.

"Would you consider…"

"I mean, we want you to but, it's up to you."

"Elladan, let me finish!"

"Well, I had to say that, otherwise she didn't know we wanted her to stay!"

"Well now she knows anyway and I didn't even get to ask her!"

"So? Then what's the problem?"

"I was supposed to ask her!"

"Ahhh…Elladan? Elrohir?"

"What!" both of them asked, turning to her too frustrated with each other to realise that Allarah was watching both of them, highly amused.

"If you two are done, then I'll tell you what. if you can convince me to stay, I'll stay!"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Elladan, unsure of were this was going.

"If you want me to stay, you'll figure something out."

"But what can we do that we haven't already done?" asked Elrohir, not having the slightest clue as to how they were going to get Allarah to stay with them.

"Yes! We've already given you our undivided attention, our affection, ourselves, our…"

"Thankyou Elladan!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," said Allarah, smiling, before settling down between the two of hem to sleep. The two brothers looked at each other, confused, before settling down beside her, their arms firmly wrapped around her, content for now to have her in their arms.

Glorfindel sighed in exasperation, for what seemed like the thousandth time since the night before. He had been summoned to Elronds chambers early that morning, and, (thanks to Lorasar, he might add!) he was late. He continues up the long corridor, before knocking on the door to Elronds study.

"Yes?" came the sound of Elronds voice from within the room.

Glorfindel opened the door, coming to sit by Elrond in front of the large table that occupied a large part of the room.

"You wanted to see me old friend?"

"Yes, but first, I hope Lorasar is well?" he asked, some concern in his eyes.

"Yes, she is fine," Glorfindel answered confused. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"It's just not like you to be tardy is all Glorfindel."

"Oh…ahhh…she is very well at the moment my friend."

"I see. Ahh…to be newly wed, hm? Now, as happy as I am for the two of you, I was wondering if you had seen my sons, or the Lady Allarah?"

"No, Elrond, not recently, I have been…preoccupied."

"They haven't been seen since yesterday afternoon."

"And Allarah was with them?"

"As far as I know."

"Well, my friend, I think you have just answered your own question."

The two Lords looked at each other, and laughed. Both were well aware of the twins extra curricular activities, and it was something of a joke between the two.

"So," continues Glorfindel, pouring Elrond a glass of wine, "What was the real reason you called me to you this morn, old friend?"

"I thought you would get to that. As I'm sure you of all people are aware, Glorfindel, Lorasar and Allarah are wardens of Lorien."

"Yes?"

"Well, I had wondered if you have given any thought to where the two ladies will be staying, given their responsibilities to the fences of Lorien, and the Lord and Lady, and your responsibilities to Imladris."

Glorfindel looked downcast. This very question had oft plagued his thoughts, and he wondered just what the final outcome would be. One of them would have to leave their people, their home, for neither would leave the other, and he knew that in the end, it would all come down to what Lorasar wanted, for he hadn't the heart to make her unhappy.

Galdrion rolled off of the limp form of his youngest wife, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes, and the look of blind hatred she gave him. He ran a hand down her side. "I should think of a name for you, unworthy one, for it is becoming tedious indeed to have nothing to call you." He glanced at the tears that ran from her eyes, wiping one onto his finger, before tasting it. "Yes," he murmured to himself. You shall be She Who Weeps Pale Tears. Go and join the other wives now, make me something to eat. Wake me when it is prepared." She left him then, and ran as far in to the forest as she could, her breathe coming in short gasps, until she heard footsteps behind her, and a hand grabbing her shoulder, throwing her to the ground.

"You try to escape my ruling, woman!" snarled Galdrion, pulling her hair back to face him, and ruthlessly dragging her to her feet. His other hand whipped around to slap her hard across the face, and she gasped in pain at the sting of his heavy hand. He rained blows upon her twisting body, enjoying her small screams of agony, until a hard voice, one that could cut through steel or freeze a mans soul to the core cut through the clearing.

"Daro"

Daro- Stop (according to another story I read)

A/N lol. I laughed reading Your review Crecy, almost as much as I laughed writing this chapter. I love playing with the twins. They're such versatile and humorous characters. I can really have some fun with them.

Let me know what you think. I need your opinions. Do you think that Galdrion could change for the better, or do you think that he'd always remain the scoundrel he is? Personally, I think he is incapable of change, but what do you think?

And what of Allarah and the twins, what are your bets for what she wants from the two twins? Three guesses, first two don't count.lol

Enjoy (and 3 guesses as to who stopped the horrific beating on the fences. Here's a hint. His name begins with H. lol


	11. Two Worlds

Galdrion looked up at the strange elf before him. He sneered, a wood elf! How inferior, the heathens!

"You would dare assault a Lady upon the lands of Lorien?" the strange elf asked, his voice deathly quiet, his bow aimed at Galdrion.

Galdrion sneered again. These jumped up wood elves. So the legends were true. This pale, limp excuse for an elf seemed to think that the woman on the ground was worth something more than as his possession. "You would dare interfere with my right to punish my wife?"

"Do not try me," he said, his voice dangerous in the silence of the clearing. "I am Haldir, March warden of Lorien, and you sir, are trying my patience! If that maid be indeed your wife, she has the right to be free of you for such treatment."

"What makes you think that she is worth anything more than the harulths that brought me here! COVER YOUR EYES WOMAN!" he snarled at She Who Weeps Pale Tears, placing another well aimed kick to her side, making her cry aloud. Suddenly, he was surrounded by bows from all sides, the strange white skin of the wood elves making him blink at the brightness.

"You will be brought before the Lady of the Wood, and you will answer for your crimes. Were do you hail from that condones such treatment?"

"I am the Lord Galadrion of Cahras Galadron, in the Southern sands of Middle Earth, and I answer to no ellons justice, particularly that concerning this unworthy one!"

Haldir's eyes hardened further.

"Haldir? What is taking so long? The Lady is waiting," a soft voice from the back of the surrounding soldiers was heard, and the ellon all parted respectfully to allow their joint commander through. Ardenia came and stood by her husband, before she noticed the bruised elleth at the dark skinned elfs feet. She knelt before her, suddenly reminded of an instance in which she herself was in that very position, before she was dealt a resounding backhand across her face by Galdrion.

"You will not touch her, inferior one, until I permit you too!"

All the elves in the clearings, hands flew to their sword hilts, determined to make this foreigner pay in blood for striking their respected commander, but Ardenia got there first. She stood, raising a hand to touch the trickle of blood that ran from the corner of her mouth, before she drew her fist back, and slammed it into the sneering face of Galadrion so hard, he flew back against a mallron, out cold.

"Get this cur out of my sight. Take him to the lady!" demanded Haldir, before he turned to Ardenia. "Are you alright my love?" he asked softly, anger being replaced by concern for his soul mate.

"I'm fine Haldir, it's nothing. Lets get this elleth back to the House of Healing. I don't like the look of some of that bruising."

Haldir raised his hand to brush against her cheek, relieving her of her pain, and she smiled at him, before she knelt down to pick up the slight frame of the elleth.

"Please..." Haldir turned, to hear the quiet rasp of the elleths voice. She was covered from head to toe in some kind of shroud, so that only her eyes were visable, but he still heard her. "There are others…not far… please, Lord, will you find them? My Lord will be most angry if his other wives are not brought to him," Haldir shared a look with Ardenia, before replying, "Yes, we will bring the wives in to Lorien. You shall be cared for there. Go with Ardenia." Ardenia took her to her horse, and left the clearing as quickly as she had come, and Haldir shook his head in disgust. What kind of a culture allowed a male to treat females this way, and to have more than one wife?

Elrond shook his head, amusment playing across his features. His two sons stood before him, imploring him to tell them what a female could possibly desire that they haven't already given her.

"The elleth in question, I take it, is Allarah, my sons?" he asked, battling to hide his amusement at the situation.

"No…" said Elladan.

"Yes…" said Elrohir simultaneously. They turned and looked a teach other.

"Yes" answered Elladan, just as quickly.

"No" repeated Elrohir at the same time. Elrond nearly laughed aloud at this. Both twins looked a the floor sheepishly. Elrond smiled, and took pity on the two, who knew, even after all these years of conquests and affairs, so very little about the heart of a female.

"My sons, here's what you must do…"

Glorfindel paced within his and Lorasar's room impatiently, waiting for her to return from her weapons practice. He needed to discuss with her the matter of relocation immediately. He sat in a chair by the window, then stood up within a matter of seconds, unable to sit still. Through the intensity of their bond, Lorasar picked up his restlessness, and hurried back to their rooms. Glorfindel heard her footsteps in the hall long before she was near the door, and went out to greet her, placing withdrawn kiss upon her lips.

"Glorfindel? What is it?" she asked, worrying about his detached state. He was never like this.

"Are you happy in Imladris?" he asked, some what hesitantly, unsure of himself again. He hated this feeling, yet loved it too, for he only felt this way when she was with him. It made him feel like a half matured elfing, too hard with lust and all the passionate thoughts in the world to even think about what to do or say. It was a most unsettling feeling.

"Of course. You're here aren't you?" she said, evading the real answer that she knew she would eventually have to give.

"No, I mean are you happy here. Lorasar, as we are together, we need to be together, and I cannot see how when I have a responsibility to Imladris, and you are sworn to Lorien."

Lorasar looked at her feet, before quietly saying, "I am not sworn."

Glorfindels acute hearing picked up the soft words.

"What? but you serve the Lord and lady. You are a warden. How can you not be sworn to serve them?"

"I was not born there. I serve them out of gratitude for saving my life all those years ago, and do so gladly, for they are good people, and I love them, but I am free to go as I please. I only stayed because I had no where else to go."

They had reached their room. Glorfindel opened the door for her, letting her in before him, his mind quickly working.

"And now you do have another place that…you would rather be?" he asked hesitantly, half questioning, half statement.

"Of course you silly elfing. Lorien was never my home. I thought for it, because of my debt, but I never belonged there."

"And where do you belong then Lor?" he asked quietly, drawing her into his arms, his voice intense in his relief and his arousal at being so close to her. Again.

"Right here." She said, before leaning up to kiss him soundly. His hands travelled up her back to bury themselves sin her hair, before she suddenly broke away.

"But don't think this means that I'll be one of those stay-at-home elleths to darn your socks and cook, because I can assure you, slayer of darkness, that you will be darning your own socks!"

He laughed, before catching her up in his arms again, and throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed happily, their playful banter building to become something more heated and powerful, and then all other doubts were forgotten, and all retorts lost as they lost themselves in each others arms upon the unforgiving floor of their room, in the dusky twilight of Imladris.

A/N sorry it took so long guys. There will be another update soon as, but I've been working two jobs and getting over a boy friend who had a temperament much like that of Galdrion. Don't ask. Lol. Now I'm back. And I laughed at that Hidalgo remark Crecy, (which by the way, is one of my favourite movies!)

More soon. I promise. I'll keep up a bit more with my updates. Have a good day! Please review


	12. Power, Elronds Advice & Grooming

Galdrion looked around him in disbelief, having come to at the base of a large tree, in the dim light of Lorien. He was tightly bound, to save him escaping or harming others, but his eyes were left bare. He looked around him. He had never seen so many trees in the one place before! He thought back to the events that had led him to be there, and felt himself become consumed with rage. How dare she! A female! An unworthy one! And yet, the males all stood up for her and followed her, as thought she was worth something, and then she defied his ruling! Perhaps the old legends about the heathens belief in 'equality' were true, though he found the concept to be alien. If she had been among his people, then she would have been soundly lashed for not covering her face at a males gaze, let alone dressing like a male, living with males, acting like a warrior, and, the worst offence among there culture, striking a male! He was determined that, despite their obvious cultural differences, she would pay in blood for such insolence. Suddenly, a pair of feet came in to his line of sight, and he was hauled roughly to his feet.

"The Lady will see you now." His guard said roughly, before leading him up a long staircase.

He found it impossible to comprehend that a nation could possibly be so weak that they needed a female to lead them, or that the males were that ignorant. Perhaps there was something he could teach these heathens about his obviously superior culture. They obviously had difficulty keeping their females in line.

"A female?" he sneered at the guard, thinking that perhaps the stolid warrior would (without doubt) share his opinion about the jumped up females of this nation.

He was shocked to suddenly find a blade at his throat by his guard.

"Hear this, Dark-skinned One. I held my anger in check when you struck my commander, but if you speak ill of her, our Lady, or any other woman, or should you dare seek to harm them during your visit to Lorien, the price would be worth more blood than you have flowing in your dark veins."

Galdrion continued up the large tree in silence, before his curiosity got the better of him.

"Are you saying you let unworthy ones become warriors? Surely you do not lack so much in males to defend your borders? And why should it be such a costly mistake to reprimand them for such insolence as I did on the border?"

The guard turned to face him again, his patience waring thin.

"The 'unworthy one' you struck on the border was our commander, Lady Ardenia of Lorien, one of the finest and skilled warriors Middle Earth has ever seen, and worth a hundred fold of your dark hide. We do not lack in males, but if a female is more skilled then a male, then surely you agree that they deserve their place amongst the ranks more then a lesser skilled male?"

Galdrion shook his head at the alien concept, these people had a lot to learn.

The guard shook his head to himself. "You, Dark one, had best keep your abusive foreign customs to yourself. Your skin colour and presence already set you apart. Do not give anyone another reason. I will leave you here. I am Rumil of Lorien, and should I hear of any more of your abusive behaviour upon any being, you will answer to my blade, no matter how far from Lorien you are. Now go. The Lady is waiting."

He came to the top of the stair, and stepped through the door and into the presence of a being so beautiful, terrible, abrasive and great that he fell to his knees, his hand thrown over his eyes to protect them from the great light radiating from the being. He felt power, heavy in the air, pressing on his skin, making him shrink further to the ground. The creature was gentle and firm at the same time, was strength and grace, was light and darkness. It was then, he heard a voice in his head, so beautiful and fearsome that he felt tears spring to his eyes at the sound.

You will not find what you seek here Galdrion of Cahras Galadron. What you seek is no males right to give. You will not find Lorasar here. Return to the sands of your homelands.

He trembled. How did this powerful creature know him? His motives, his name, his origin? The light beating upon him slowly began to dim, enough so that he could uncover his eyes, and look upon the face of power. He had never felt so powerless in all his life, and the source of it was…a female!

Elladan and Elrohir laughed at their oncoming success. Their father had told them, with a twinkle in his eye, just what it was that every female wanted, and they had collected the said item, and placed it at Allarahs door, knocked hurriedly, then run off down the corridor, laughing and congratulating each other on their success. They went to wait in their rooms, confident that Allarah would be so delighted that she would surely rush to them immediately and thank them, and swear to stay beside them for all their days. Allarah opened the door, and looked down, hearing the twins echoing laughter in the hallway, at the beautiful bunch of rare flowers on the step. Miraya, and they only grew in the far reaches of Imladris. She shook her head and laughed. She had just come from a chat with Elrond, and it would seem that he was better at playing tricks on his sons then she was! She picked up the flowers, and went back in to her room. The twins, it would seem, had a lot to learn!

Glorfindel opened his eyes slowly, basking in the warmth of the sunlight that streamed in from one of the windows in their rooms. He turned to face Lorasar, in which to see in what way he could possibly torment her in to waking this morning, but was disappointed to find her gone from their bed. He got out of the wide bed, and began to dress. Just as he was belting on his tunic, he heard foot steps in the next room. He opened the door between the two rooms, and stealthily crept in, determined to catch Lorasar unaware. She had her back to him, and was brushing her hair. Strange. She hardly ever groomed the tangled raven mass that was kept so tightly bound to stay out of her way during her training. He resolved to ask her afterwards. He crept closer. However, just inches from her lithe frame, her back still turned on him, he heard her sigh, and say "You'll have to do better than that Glorfindel. That Balrog must have been deaf. Did you creep up on him this way? It's a wonder you survived."

Glorfindel sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes, lowering his arms from where they had been poised to grab her, and instead drew her back against him within the circle of his arms. She was forever teasing him about the accursed balrog. By the Valar, he was considerably younger then! She leant back against him, and he forgot to formulate a crafty reply, as he held her too him with hands that spoke of nothing but tenderness. His caresses however, were but a pleasant distraction from the problem at hand. She continued to fight with the comb in order to tame her hair. Glorfindel took the comb from her stubborn fingers, and proceeded to tame the mass for her, enjoying running his fingers through the thick fall, every bit as stubborn as she was. She sighed, she hated having to coiffeur her hair, but the situation called for it. Glorfindel, sensing something wasn't as it seemed, leant next to her ear and murmured "What troubles you?"

She sighed. "I have been called to an audience with Lord Elrond. About a visitor in Lorien."

"Why should a visitor to Lorien concern you in Imladris?"

"That's what I am afraid of. Who would visit Lorien? I know no one out of Lorien. Bar few. And they are all people I have no wish to ever see again."

"Well, I'll go with you then. Besides, nothing can harm you here, not while I have you."

She smiled at him, but her eyes were still troubled, before a wicked grin replaced it, as they walked up the corridor.

"What makes you think _you_ have _me_!

A/N: I know I know. It took forever. I'm trying. Sorry. Hopefully will be able to keep up, but there will be no updates for a few days in a week, as I'm going on a retreat to the middle of God only knows where. And thanks for the advice Anck su Namun. Originally, I was using lines between changes of narration, but for some reason, the computer wouldn't load them properly. Grrrrr. I hope these ones work. Enjoy. Review. I had to write this chapter twice, because the power went out half way through and I didn't save it. Gggrrrrrrrrr! Alright. Review and let me know what your thinking.


	13. Beatings

He lowered his eyes again, for she was so beautiful, his eyes ached. He could not comprehend the idea that a female would have power. Why her? Why not the silver haired Lord sitting by her, who also seemed to radiate power, just not of the same potency.

"Galdrion of Cahras Galadron, you come to the lands of Lorien seeking something that was lost to you long ago. Would you tell all assembled what this item of such extreme importance to you is, that you would leave your homeland in order to search for it?" enquired Celeborn coldly.

Galdrion looked around him, noticing for the first time the presence of others, even females, assembled within the bright room. Even in matters of business, always must they have their females present! He finally found his tongue. "My Lord, what I have to say is males business, not for the ears of unworthy ones."

There was a collective gasp around the circle of those assembled, and all hand flew to their knife hilts. Celeborn regarded he elf before him coldly.

"There are no 'unworthy ones' here", Celeborn said.

"Unless you count the sand running scum before you, My Lord and Lady," all looked up to see the golden haired March warden leaning against the doorway, his face eerily expressionless.

"Marchwarden, you speak out of turn. Is there a reason behind your insolence towards a visitor of Lorien?" enquired Celeborn, intent to see this scenario play out to its fullest degree.

"Yes My Lord. Unprovoked, he not only beat a young elleth he claims is his wife upon the borders after raping her, but he struck the Lady Warden Ardenia." Another gasp could be heard in the room, for any one who struck the Lady Ardenia was either bereft of their senses, or in pieces by now.

Galdrion turned to see Haldir in the doorway also. "She interfered with my right to punish my wife. If she had dared such insolence upon my lands, she would be beaten and left for the raiders of the desert to have their way with."

All of the Lorien elves present went white with fury, and many a one had to be restrained by their neighbours, eager to tear this foreigner apart for his crimes against both females and their beloved commander alike. Haldir walked over to the upstanding figure of the sand runner.

"What makes you think you won't meet the same fate, foreigner, if you cannot keep that offending tongue behind your teeth, or your hands to yourself?" he asked icily. Ardenia was capable of taking care of herself, but he would let no male raise a hand against her if he could possibly help it.

"He won't, Haldir, because his crime was against his wife and the Lady Ardenia. If she wishes to avenge it, (which, knowing the Lady, she more than likely already has) then it is her say. No Haldir. Come stand in your place upon council, and hear what this foreigner seeks in our lands, or remove yourself before your actions make you the one on trial."

Scowling, Haldir took his place among those assembled, to the left of the Lord, and finally, The Lady spoke.

"Will you now tell the assembly why you have come? Or do I speak for you?"

Galdrion stopped glaring at the March warden to address the Lord.

"I come seeking an errant wife, one who escaped my ruling and fled, defying me. I come to reclaim her. She bore the name Lorasar."

Haldir sat forward, his hand gripping the table before him, his knuckles turning white. The tension was thick within the air. Whispers resounded off of the smooth walls. Lorasar, one of our own? The female warden? She is in Imladris. Yes Imladris. She is married there. But this man is her husband, so he claims. Vile foreign filth, believing he can own such a female.

"Galdrion, if you will not address the Lady when you answer her question, then you will not be permitted to speak anymore, and she will speak your motives for all to hear and judge."

"Galdrion of Cahras Galadron, the Lady you seek came to us some centuries ago, and we cared for her, and gave her a home. But she is no longer hear. She is in Imladris, with her husband, Glorfindel, the Slayer of Darkness, and it is up to her whether she returns with you or not." A voice was heard from the doorway, and in walked Ardenia, a bruise already appearing upon her fair face.

Galdrion grit his teeth against his rage for this female, who dared speak out against him. "Do not say any more, woman, you speak out of turn."

"She speaks within her right, Galdrion, and you would do well to realise that your foreign customs regarding females do not apply here, so you should treat all with their due respect."

"My Lord, Lady, I come baring news of the wife, her name is Sahara. She is being cared for, and is healing. Also, he brought six other wives with him, and hey will not speak to any, to scared to defy their 'Lords'" she spoke the title with disdain "ruling."

"You speak of the one once called Sahara. She is 'She Who Weeps Pale Tears' now. And she is mine. I demanded no medical attention for her! What has so given you the right to interfere yet again, you insolent inferior female! Your husband should have beaten this insolence from you long ago!"

A collective murmur an through the group, before all went deathly quiet. Haldir was being physically restrained by Celeborn and Orophin, who had been present all along. Ardenia approached the smirking foreigner slowly, who was happy about the rise he had gotten about their commander. Obviously, he was this females husband. Maybe he had hit a sore spot when he brought up this females lack of discipline. Ardenia stopped inches from Galdrion. "I demand the right of combat with the foreigner, as is my right for the insult he has given both me, the March warden, and the female in the healers as he speak."

"I accept the 'challenge'", replied Galdrion, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. This would be the easiest combatant he had eve face.

"The request is justly made, and is within your right Ardenia, but I cannot allow it. He must leave Lorien as quickly as possible."

"Galdrion, you are permitted to stay the night in Lorien, no more. Your wives are welcome, should they seek to stay, but you will not raise your hand to any whilst you are here. You can continue your journey tomorrow, but I'll warn you, you will find none gracious to your cause here, nor at any other elven dwelling."

Galdrion turned, and left the room, pushing past Ardenia as he did. Ardenia stood still, keeping her anger firmly in control, before she too left the room, followed by Haldir.

"I would have killed him for speaking thusly of you love." Haldir ground out, as he came to walk beside her on the way to their talan.

Ardenia smiled at him. "I know. I would have killed him for speaking thusly of me. But we can't, as we have been ordered not to, so we need to avoid contact with the foreigner, and I suggest that we channel our rage in to something more productive."

"A beating?" Haldir asked suggestively, running his hand over his wifes behind, and slapping it lightly, playing on the words that the foreigner had suggested. She laughed, leaning up to whisper seductively in his ear, "Only if I get to be the one holding the stick!" before running to their talan, he following quickly behind, their rage forgotten, replaced by their ever present lust for one another.

Elladan and Elrohir had been waiting a long time. They impatiently began to pace the room, awaiting Allarahs expected declaration of undying love. They had not been 'allowed' to make love to her since that one night, the longest of all nights, in which she had submitted to them and let them claim her. Now, she spurned their advances, and played 'hard to get', she called it. It frustrated them no end. The left the room at long last, and went to speak to their father."Adar, it has not worked. She has not come to us."

Elrond, highly amused by the way this entire situation was unfolding, made a show of looking surprised, then said, "My sons, it is likely then that these Lorien females are difficult to please. May hap you bring her expensive and rare gifts. Perhaps then she will see how stubborn she has been, and give in to you." The two twins looked at each other.

"What do you mean, expensive and rare? What would you suggest Adar?"

"Jewelry of Mithril, exotic perfumes and silks. You know, all the things that females consider luxuries. A rare song bird. Use your imaginations my sons." The two left their fathers study as quickly as they had come, talking excitedly. If all went well, they may have Allarah again by the end of the week!

Allarah came out of the shadowed alcove she had been hiding in, barely able to contain her laughter. Elrond had tears of laughter in his own eyes, and the two laughed long and hard at the two rascals so obviously gone on the Lorien warden. When Allarah had finally stopped laughing long enough to speak, she turned to Elrond.

"Did you have to tell them I wanted perfume? It aggravates my sinuses!"

Glorfindel and Lorasar paused outside the study, and heard the laughter of two within the room. They knocked, and entered to see Allarah and Elrond both dashing tears of mirth from their eyes.

"Yes, Allarah, we will finish this conversation another time," Elrond spoke up, before proceeding to inform the two newcomers of the twins folly.

"Well, at least the kitchen staff will be safe from their antics for a while." Commented Glorfindel, sitting in a chair by the fire. Allarah left then, and Elrond smiled at her fondly. She was much like a daughter to him now, and she did make him feel younger. It was high time his sons settled down, and she was the perfect elleth to keep them in hand!

"Lorasar, I have received a message from Lorien, regarding the arrival of a dark skinned visitor demanding to see you." Lorasar paled.

"He is on his way to Imladris, and will be here in a matter of weeks."

"Lorasar? Who is this dark skinned visitor?" asked Glorfindel, confused by both his wifes reaction, and the 'dark skin'.

"Galdrion." She whispered, a look of disbelief and shock on her face.

"Who is he?" asked Glorfindel, intent upon knowing who could possibly make his wife so fearful.

"My husband." She whispered huskily, before tears began to fall down her pale face.

A/N: okay. This will be the last chapter for a week sorry guys. I'll get the next one up by hopefully Sunday, but think you can wait until then? Sorry.

And as for the retreat…blerch.

I don't want to go.

I want to stay and ebat the crap out of Galdrion. Even I hate him, and I created him!

And thanks for your review Silmarwen. It's always nice to hear from readers. And I wanted to give him so much more than a blood nose, but hey, Ardenia had to restrain herself. Otherwise there would be nothing left for Glorfy and Lorasar to kick the crap out of later!

Lady Anck su Namun. I didn't know elves made chocolate! An idea is forming….lol. it involves chocolate body paint and the twins. Mmmm. Or maybe Glorfy…yummy. A chocolate covered Glorfy. There's no way I could say no to that!

So last chapter for now, so I made it a long one


	14. There are ways

Sahara tossed in the bed that had been given her. It was the softest and warmest thing that she had ever slept in, but still could find no peace. She likes these foreigners, with their gentle touch and ideas of 'equality', and what they called 'freedom'. She wanted to see more of these foreign lands, and learn more of these people. She had a great thirst for learning, and consumed any kind of information put before her. They had told her that Galdrion would be leaving for a place called 'Imladris' tomorrow, and her curiosity was peaked. It was said that they had a great library there, full of all the knowledge of all the races, such as the small furry footed creatures of legends known as hobbits, or the short ones with a lot of hair, known as dwarves. Apparently they existed in these lands, and were not simply the creatures of legends. Maybe some of the elves kept them for pets? She vowed to find out, then sobered at the thought of having to travel to Imladris in the company of Galdrion. She still belonged to him, no matter what these kind foreigners said. He still had taken her First Blood, making her meaningless to all others, for she had nothing left to give any other male. She wanted to go to Imladris, so very much, but her fear of Galdrion was far greater. It was then, as she tossed in her bed, these strange ideas clouding her mind, that she felt a gentle voice curl through her mind, silvery in tone, and powerful in nature.

Come and speak with me, child. I am in the garden. Curious, she stood and went to her window, where she saw a shining female standing beneath it. She ran from the talan, snaring her body robes as she went, covering all her body but her eyes. It didn't matter how kind these strangers where, you never know who was about, or where Galdrion was. The body robes offered her a kind of protection, a kind of safety, even from other females. She walked to the blonde female, entranced by her brightness, her beauty. She had never seen anything like her.

"Do you desire to go to Imladris, Curios One?" the female asked gently, having felt her curiosity from her own talan, such was the strength of it.

She spoke, her eyes down cast. "Oh yes, My Lady. I have heard such wonderful things about it, they have an extraordinary library, and I desire to go there more then any where else in this world."

Galadriel placed her finger under Sahara's chin, and raised her head to look in to her eyes.

"You must not hide any more Sahara. Those around you desire to hear what you have to say, and see your eyes, your face. You do not belong to Galdrion ruling, unlike his other wives, who have known little other than his hand, and will stay with him. But yet you still wish to go to Imladris. Do you refuse to go because you fear him so?"

Sahara tried to avert her eyes, but instead, feeling a new sensation of strength creep over her, settling in to the very marrow of her bones, she met the Lady's gaze. "I fear him, but I think my desire to see Imladris is greater still than this fear."

"Then, Courageous one, would you like it if I sent Rumil, the warden who brought you here with Ardenia, with you, to ensure the only one who touches you is by your choice, so that you still may see this wondrous library?"

She nodded empathetically. "I would like that more than anything else in the world, My Lady! Is there any way I can repay you for your kindness?"

"Run along to your talan, child, and get some sleep. Rumil has a vigil of his own to keep over Galdrion, and this will serve his purposes very well." Sahara bowed the flat sprawling bow of her people, that given to people of the highest respect and honour. And for the first time in her life, she meant it all the respect and awe that this box entailed. She got up, and returned to her talan, and slept peacefully, a happy smile on her face, her thoughts no longer plaguing her. She was going to the libraries of Imladris!

Galadriel smiled. She did hold a fondness for Imladris's librarian, Erestor, and she thought that it was high time that he had some happiness also. She cleared the vision of the young dark skinned elf and the handsome Imladris elf embracing from her mirror, and returned to her talan. Yes. She mused to herself. High time.

Elladan and Elrohir were at a loss. They had left presents outside of Allarahs door daily, silks, perfumes, expensive spices and wines, rare objects, and yet still she spurned them. Neither had received anything other than a kiss on the cheek for weeks.

"Do you think maybe that Adar may have been fooling us?" asked Elladan, as they sat on the edge of the balcony outside their rooms that night.

"Why would he? He's never done so before, and still, what reason would he have?"

"Well, he is related to us…"

They both looked at each other, shaking their heads. They'd been had. By their own father. At great personal expense, and at a cost to their dignity. They both burst out laughing.

"It's about time someone got us! We haven't been had this good for centuries!"

"I know! That almost makes the fact that we still don't know what it is Allarah wants from us almost bearable." They both fell silent.

"Well then, if Adar doesn't know, or won't tell us, then what is it?"

"Let's think. If we were female, what would we want?"

"Me."

"Elrohir, please. Let us think about this seriously for a moment. What is it that all females want?"

Elrohir stopped and thought long and hard. "I've got it!"

"What?" enquired Elladan eagerly, determined to give it to Allarah as soon as possible so he could have her in his arms again.

"Me."

"Your husband?" asked Glorfindel, his face white in the warm light cast from the fire. "You are not…mine…then?"

"Glorfindel, please. Let me explain."

"Explain what? That you have married another male? That I am nothing but a conquest, a link in your chain!"

"Glorfindel, it was nothing like that! I didn't marry him!"

"Then how is he your husband then!" Glorfindel yelled, unable to keep his feelings under control. Those two words had just spun his entire world out of focus. What if Lorasar really wasn't his? He finally had her, someone who he could hold, and talk to, and be with for all his days that made him feel a better person for having her, and all that felt as though it was being snatched away from him.

"He's my husband because…"she stopped suddenly, as her tears threatened to consume her, and Glorfindel instantly regretted his harsh words.

"What, love, will you not explain to us? Who is this foreigner?" he asked gently, forgetting his own pain for a moment.

"I come from a land differing greatly in customs to this one. Where the males rule, and the females are worth nothing more than the shifting sands beneath their feet. The male who seeks me is Galdrion of Cahras Galadron, a place I was once forced to call home. And he is my husband, because he claimed my 'first blood,' the marriage right of our people, making me his property, as he took my virginity."

Glorfindel was silent, trying to comprehend the multitude of foreign concepts that Lorasar was presenting.

"Was it he who raped who Lorasar?"

"Yes." She whispered quietly, her tears stopping, her old sadness and pain being replaced by a small flame of anger, that burned steadily brighter as they continued to speak, and she thought more of her peoples strange customs, and the torture visited upon the females of her society.

Glorfindel stood up, taking the first item from the study that came to hand. It was a fork.

"Glorfindel, where are you going?" Lorasar asked, standing up and catching his arm.

"I'm going to carve my retribution out of his sand blasted flesh! I do not care what the values of your society are, he has no claim to you now, and will not have you!"

"You intend to carve your retribution with a fork?" asked Elrond, looking somewhat confused.

Glorfindel looked from the fork in his hand back to Lorasar. He put the fork down. "Well, maybe not right away. Lor, what would you have me do? I will not lose you to this ellon just because he has a claim to you also, for mine is far stronger than any he has made."

"You will not lose me, Glorfindel, for I am not going anyway. and my claim to you entitles me to stay here and prevent you from doing anything stupid. But it doesn't change the fact that he is still coming here to retrieve me. Believe me Glorfindel, when I say he will stop at nothing to take back what he believes is his. You must let me take care of this!"

"And risk letting him harm you! No, you are not going any where near him! At least until I've reduced him to little more than dust!"

"Glorfindel, you don't have a choice. You must let me take care of this. This is my battle!"

"I know it's your battle! Only, I'm going to fight it!"

"You can't protect me from everything, Glorfindel! I have to do this for myself!"

The two fell silent, breathing heavily, before Lorasar turned to Elrond. "I will be prepared to meet our visitor upon his arrival to Imladris. Please tell no one of this, my lord. I will see you both later on this evening for dinner." She turned, and left the study with as much dignity as she could muster. Glorfindel stared after her, before throwing himself in to a chair, his head in his hands.

"I'd say, old friend, that that may have been the _wrong_ approach." Commented Elrond.

A/N: Thank you for my reviews. I love reading what you all have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm back from my retreat, and desperate to see a computer, and give you guys the story between these elves! You've gotta love them. and looks like Galadriels seen more than she's letting on in that mirror of hers…hmmm…if I can't have Glorfy, (as it seems that Lady Anck su namun wants him first! Can I have the left overs? lol) Erestor is fine by me too! Would anyone else like a piece of him? mmmm….


	15. Forgiveness and Findings

Sahara twisted her hands nervously. She wore no face veil, but for a thin film across the bottom of her face, concealing her mouth. Old habits, it would seem, die hard, and she felt uncomfortable baring so much flesh. She wore a dress, one of Lorien make, and it was the loveliest thing she had ever seen, in a green that was so soft and bright compared to the coarse fabric her peoples women wove that it made her very flesh sigh with pleasure. She awaited the arrival of Galdrion in the stables with much reluctance. She knew he would be very angry, and now that the moment drew nearer, she was beginning to regret that she had ever allowed her head to be filled with such impossible notions of freedom. Rumil and three of his wardens awaited his arrival also, but for a different reason altogether. They had been honour bound to protect the small elleth from Galdrions hand, and this was a task they would do gladly, anything to frustrate the heavy handed foreigner who treated females with such disdain. Galdrion strode in to the stables, anger playing clearly upon his features, as he made his way swiftly to where she stood. "Woman, cover your face and avert your eyes, do you not realise the shame you have caused me!" he raised his hand to strike her, only to have it caught in the bruising grip of Rumil.

"I promised you once that if you laid another hand upon a female in violence, I would deal with you. Do not make me have to act upon this threat. The Lady Sahara is an adopted member of the house of Lorien, and she is one of our people now, and you have no claim to her. She has divorced you through the laws of our people, and has the same rights, if not, more so than your self. Do not strike her, or speak to her with such disrespect ever again, Dark one."

Galdrion wrenched his hand away, and strode to where a series of strange beasts were stabled, the same ones that he had seen the wardens riding on upon the fences. "What creatures are these?" he asked through gritted teeth, battling to control his fury. None of his other wives would dare defy him. It would seem that in his years of wives submitting to his ruling, he had grown lax in his ruling of them, not hammering discipline and his law into them firmly enough. This small unworthy one would pay, away from the eyes of this pale foreigner, whose eyes followed him everywhere, once he had Lorasar back.

"They are called horses. It is what we ride on to Imladris. They will be faster than the hulking creatures you ride upon."

"They seem unnatural", he muttered. "How can such a small creature support any kind of weight. No wonder you let females fight. They must be the only thing these beasts can carry."

"You would be surprised, foreigner, you would be surprised."

Allarah sighed. She knew the twins had more than likely figured out they had been had. And very thoroughly. They had left no new gifts for her in days, and she had seen neither hide nor hair of them since. Which was, above all, odd. She surprised herself, she had missed them a great deal more than she had originally realised. She missed their infectious laughter, and their smiles that always made her days brighter. She leaned back against the wooden chair within her rooms, and entertained the idea of letting the two out of the dark about their current situation, when suddenly, she heard loud voices outside her door.

"Shhh! She might be sleepin'" one slurred.

"Nuh, she won't be, the suns up."

"I think tha's the moon, you fool,"

Allarah made her way over to the door, and opened it, to find two, slightly dishevelled, devilishly handsome, and ever so roaringly drunk twins outside her room.

"Look, ell'dan. She's no' sleepin'!" slurred Elrohir, before slumping against the door way.

"Allarah!" said Elladan, raising the bottle of wine he was holding in a drunken salute. "Drink?"

"What are you doing!" she admonished, battling to keep from laughing at the sight that met her eyes.

"Well, I came to tell you.."

"_We_ came to tell you." Interrupted Elrohir, as he tipped his bottle back, and finding it empty, looked woefully into the bottle.

"Came to tell you, tha' we love you Allarah."

"Yes. We do, bu' you see, our Father got us."

"Yeah. He got us good," commented Elladan wryly, looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Bu' we still love you."

"Yeah. Will you kiss us again now?" Elrohir asked, before his eyes rolled in to his head, and fell down in the doorway, unconscious.

Allarah shook her head in amazement. "How much have you two had to drink?"

"Abou' three or four bottles," commented Elladan, staring at his brother on the floor, poking him with his toe. "Elrohir, wake up."

"But that wouldn't make you pass out."

"Each."

"Still, I would have thought…"

"Every six hours."

"Oh."

"For the last three days."

"So what I'm hearing is the drunken ramblings of two fools?"

"The drunken _honest_ ramblings, love. Tha's the key." Elladan murmured, before he too fell unconscious to the floor, on top of his brother. Allarah smiled, a radiant grin lighting her face, before she pulled the two in to her room. They were going to have one hell of a head ache tomorrow though. That much was certain!

Glorfindel paused outside the door to their rooms, unsure of how to proceed. He knew he owed Lorasar an apology, but he was just so angry that any male would dare try and lay a claim to his Lorasar. He sighed, before pushed the door open, to find the room empty. He went in to the bedroom, to find that empty also. He sighed again. Well, she would return soon enough. He decided to bathe for dinner whilst he waited, and he slipped his clothing off, to submerge himself in the warm waters of the baths. He leant back against the side of it, letting the hot water soothe his aching body. It was then he felt a pair of hands upon his shoulders, gently working the tension from them, kneading and caressing, gently, but firm enough to release the stress from them.

"Lorasar," he murmured, his eyes half closed as her hands moved lower along his back. "I'm sorry love."

He heard a quiet laugh behind him. "We do seem to work ourselves in to a state sometimes, don't we?"

"I didn't…I mean…I didn't mean what I said. I was just so angry Lor'," he continued, leaning in to her gentle touch.

"I know. And I should have been more prepared for reaction. I know how you can be."

"What do you mean how I can be?" he asked, turning to face her. She smiled at him.

"Glorfindel, when it comes to me, you would face the Balrog a hundred times over to ensure I was safe."

"More like three," he muttered un der his breathe, but he was greeted with a resounding thwak across the shoulders.

"I heard that!" she said.

He smiled back at her, a cheeky gleam coming in to his eye, as he suddenly pulled her head first into the water, clothes and all, and she surfaced spluttering and angry.

"Glorfindel!" she cried, before launching herself at him, eager to extract her revenge. The bathing room quickly filled with their laughter, and the water fell to the floor in cascades, until Lorasar found herself completely divested of all her clothing, and wrapped securely in Glorfindel's arms, against the back of the bath.

"Do you surrender, Lady Warrior?" he asked of her playfully, as he captured both her hands, and held them to the wall of the bath around them.

"I'll scream," she cautioned just as teasingly, before arching her lithe body into his, making him catch his breathe.

"Yes," he murmured to her seductively, his air of light heartedness gone as desire swept through him. "But it will be my name that you scream."

His lips came crashing down on hers in that moment and she forgot all around them, all problems bar one. Only the reality of his mouth pressed to hers seemed to exist, until something whispered evil intentions in to her ear. She broke their kiss.

"Glorfindel, when Galdrion gets here, you must let me deal with him. Promise me."

His hand stroked slowly up her body, making her shiver. "Lorasar.."

"Promise me Glorfindel." She said, capturing his hands in hers, looking at him, her eyes boring in to his. He finally sighed in resignation, for in truth he never had the heart to deny her anything, despite his stubborn nature.

"I will leave this battle for you, but should he raise a hand to you Lorasar, he will not live to draw another breathe. Satisfied?"

"Well…"she said, her mind already on other things, mainly that which was pushing so insistently against her inner thigh. She glanced down, before looking up though her eye lashes. "I'm not completely satisfied just yet…"

Glorfindel grinned, a feral smile of predatory desire, before he once more covered his lips with hers, and all thoughts of Galdrion where forgotten, as they lost themselves in each others arms. And, to his delight, she did scream his name in her completion. Many times.

Erestor paused as he walked past the door. He heard sounds coming from within Glorfindel's and Lorasars room. He listened closer, intent to make sure they were not arguing, and satisfied that the sounds he heard were not screams of frustration, he continued up the hall, a knowing smile on his face. His oldest friend had found such happiness with his love, and who was he to interrupt them. He felt a little sad for having lost his favourite bachelor drinking partner, but knew that they all had to settle down one day. He only hoped that he would find his own perfect match one day, and share a love of the same magnitude as Glorfindel and Lorasar, for they were truly blessed with each others presence. He continued up the hall, a small feeling of loneliness gnawing at his heart.

A/N:Thanks to all the new reviewers, and all my constant ones too. I really appreciate all you have to say. And Twinslover, you can have the twins…when I'm finished with them! lol : )

And I'm glad it brightened your day Lady Anck su Namun. I hope this chapter does the same. Poor Erestor. lets hope he meets Sahara soon!

Please review people. I love them. it inspires me to get the next chapter up all the faster for you.


	16. Arrival

Galdrion dismounted, his body sore from the long hours astride the small beast. The foreigner had been right. They may not be large, but they could move maybe three times faster than his own harulths. He would have to see about procuring such creatures for his own use. Upon the sands of his people, his tribe would reign as victors over any raiders with such fleet footed animals on their side. He had gotten no closer to Sahara, and was disgusted to see the way she adopted all the customs of these people. She rode amongst them, with nought but a veil concealing her face, like some brazen faced whore. He would see to that. As soon as he could get close enough to her. His other wives huddled together, shaking constantly, terrified of their Lord in his great rage. Rumil stayed mounted, kneeing his horse over to where Galdrion stood.

"We will be arriving within Imladris this evening. I would warn you once more to keep your foreign tongue behind your teeth, for you'll find no champions of your cause here."

"Then let us leave foreign business to foreigners." Galdrion said, staring Rumil straight in the eye, a gaze under which a lesser being may have faltered, but not Rumil. He glared back, before dismounting also.

"Keep a sharp eye on him," he muttered to his fellow wardens, intent on not letting him out of his sight, and to keep little Sahara safe. Over the course of their journey, she had come to be like a younger sister to him, and once she had finally stopped seeing him as a danger to her, she told him of her homeland. A strange and brutal place by all means, Rumil was glad that both she and Lorasar were rid of it, for fire such as theirs was not meant to be harnessed. His heart gave a silent cry for all the other females restricted by their society.

Sahara looked at the great trees surrounding her. She loved the gentle, placid creature she rode upon, much more than she did the great hulking harulths, and she felt a great impatience to reach Imladris, so that she could pour over the numerous books to her hearts content. Once she had found her way in there, she was sure that she would be content never to leave. With no males ruling to bother her, and no one expecting her to be anything, or dress a certain way (except perhaps herself!) she knew that it would be the life of peace and solitude she had always dreamed of.

Elladan felt another warm body beside his and smiled. He didn't remember much about the last few days, but he did remember talking to Allarah. One thing it would seem, he thought to himself, had led unexplainably to another. He pulled the figure closer, and felt them snuggle closer, before putting their arms around him. He smiled. Hang on a second. Since when did Allarah have... Both the twins eyes flew open at the same time, to come face to face with one another.

"AAAAAAARGH!" yelled both, as Allarah stood at the foot of the bed, hands on hips.

"Well, don't stop cuddling for my benefit," she said, her eyes betraying her mirth. "You both looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you."

Elladan threw himself back onto the bed. he could hardly think straight, his head hurt so much, and judging from Elrohirs groan, he was suffering from something similar.

"Can you not just once, take pity on us elleth!" he asked, exasperated.

She looked thoughtful for a second, before climbing in to bed between the two of them.

"Mmm…" murmured Elrohir, snuggling closer to her, holding her to him, as Elladan curled up on the other side.

"Wait." She said, as their hands started gently stroking her body. "Say it again."

"What?" asked Elrohir, too intent with playing with her hair to realise what she was talking about.

She sighed, before sitting up. "So I was right. It was the drunken ramblings of fools"

"No." said Elladan, and finally catching on, Elrohir, sitting up beside her. "We love you Allarah, Elrohir was just too momentarily infatuated with you to pay attention."

"Yes. We love you." Said Elrohir emphatically. She smiled at the two, before lying back down between them.

"Kiss me," she commanded, and both leant in, intent to get there first, only to knock there heads together half way down. She laughed, before she kissed Elladan, and then Elrohir. Yes. They mused to themselves. Much better.

Lorasar stood on the edge of Imladris, knowing that with each passing second, her past was catching up to her. Her hair teased her face, as the light breeze tugged it from its bindings in the growing twilight. It was odd, she mused, that twilight had previously hailed such good things for her. It had been twilight when she and Glorfindel had first made love, and again when they had bound. Now, it brought on nothing more than a darkening horizon. She looked down to the paths leading in to the forrest, as her acute hearing picked up the calls of an elven horn, hailing the arrival of guests in Imladris. She watched them as they came in to view. From even this distance, she recognised some of the figures upon the horses. There was Rumil, her teacher in many of the arts of battle craft. She had missed him. a strange female rode behind him, not dressed as her people normally did, but still with a light face veil. This puzzled her. Then behind her, came three other wardens. She knew them all, but she did not move, as a pair of dark, cold eyes sought her figure upon the balcony, freezing her in place, a gaze that was full of such fury, hate, possessiveness, feral desire, arrogance and a hundred other unnameable feelings were conveyed to her as she stood locked within his gaze.

- - - - - -

Galdrion saw the slight figure upon the balcony, and smiled coldly at her. Yes. She knew him, and he knew her. There was no doubt within his mind now. She would become his once more. And he would reclaim that fiery spirit that had so drawn him to her in the first place. Once more, would he douse that fire, cage it, contqin it, and then cruelly, extinguish it. Just as he had, all those years before.

A/N:Twinslover: hands off! Slaps hand away from Elrohir you can have whats left…lol. Just kidding. We'll share. (but right now, it's my turn. Lol)

I love the twins drunk.

Crecy. I am loving your comments. They always make me laugh, and your little song (although slightly out of time with the original version) brought tears to my eyes (of laughter that is!) and Glorfindel and Lorasar and you? I would have kicked Lorasar out of the tree personally, ( Lorasar pouts, as my foot flies into her face, andshe falls screaming from tree. Lol. Just kidding) Glorfindel…mmm.

Now….might I take this moment to recommend a very good fic that I have been following quite intently, 'Mando's Embrace'. If you like Glorfindel, you'll love this. The author has done a fantastic job.

Now.as for your hint Lady Anck su Namun, I think that Lorasar and Sahara will become very good friends also. I was thinking of making a twist, that they were sisters, but decided not too. Too complicated, and a bit too much of a coincidence, I thought. I can't wait till Erestor and her meet thgouh. I'm planning a little special something for those two….hmmm…. hope you all like. Please keep updating.


	17. No sooner they met, than they loved

Galdrion mounted the steps to the Hall of Fire, his eyes focused on the group of elves that stood to great him, but his mind still on the balcony where the frozen figure of Lorasar stood.

"Foreigner, you are made welcome to Imladris. What is it that you have some seeking so intently?" inquired Elrond, somewhat tensely. He knew exactly why he had come, but everyone else did not. Also, he needed to make his declaration publicly.

"I come seeking my wife, the one you call Lorasar, who fled from my lands many years ago. she belongs to me, and I desire to have her back."

Uneasy whispers flew around the small gathering.

"The Lady Lorasar is of a mind to make her own decisions, there fore it is her you should be addressing, not myself. Her and her husband, the Lord Glorfindel of Imladris."

Galdrion visibly tensed, his hands gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, his knuckles white against his flesh in his fury.

"I would see her. Call her forth to me."

"You must rest after your long journey. No doubt your wives are weary."

"DO NOT TURN YOU ATTENTION AND FOREIGN CUSTOMS TO MY WIVES, PALE LORD! THEY ARE MINE, AND WILL TAKE RESPITE WHEN I SEE FIT FOR THEM TOO! BRING ME LORASAR!" he commanded, screaming in his frustration.

All present had clear expression of anger upon their faces, determined to run their own sword through this disrespectful sand runner.

Lord Elrond remained unimpressed. "Lorasar will see you after evening meal, Galdrion of Cahras Galadron, as will her husband. I suggest that you make your presence scarce until then. My sons Elladan and Elrohir will show you to your rooms,"

The two stepped forward, their faces devoid of their usual good humour, and began to lead his entourage down the hall.

"My wives will be bedded down in the stables, with my beasts. I do not wish for them to be chilled, or I will have nothing to carry me out of this cursed place."

Lord Elrond let his control waver for a second, before replacing his sternly set features with a scowl.

"You wives will be bedded in rooms by yours, Galdrion, the hospitality of Imladris shall not be compromised. Now be gone with you, before I make you sleep in the stables."

Galdrion turned and left with as much dignity as he could muster, his face red. His wives followed after him, cowering under their scarves and veils.

It was then that Sahara mounted the dais, Rumil beside her.

"My Lord, this is the Lady Sahara. She was formerly one of Galdrions wives, but has divorced him under the laws of our people. She has accompanied us to view the great libraries of Imladris."

Elrond smiled, despite himself at the small elleth before him, who wore little of her native garb, but for a thin scarf obscuring her mouth. "Of course, little one. You are welcome amongst us. Rumil, you are familiar with these halls I believe, please take her to her rooms to refresh herself, and then show her the library"

Rumil led the shyly smiling maiden off with him in to the corridors. Elrond turned to his remaining advisors. "Have guards placed at every corridor. I will not have the safety of Imladris nor any of Her guests placed in jeopardy by this foreigner." He turned and left in to another corridor. He had much to speak of with Lorasar and Glorfindel before this eve.

Erestor sat at his large desk, surrounded by papers and scrolls, his quill poised above the parchment to write, when a muted sound reached his sharp ears. He looked up to see a slight figure searching amongst the shelves, handling the volumes with a reverence he had never seen in any but himself. He stood, clearing his throat quietly. She whipped around to face him, before tensing, the fear on her face evident. Had she done something wrong? Who was this male who looked so at home amongst the scrolls, that he was ill at ease in the presence of others. He reached his hand out to her, making his way over. Seeing her flinch away from his touch, he immediately took his hand away.

"Can I help you small one? Is there something that you are looking for?"

She shook her head quickly. "N-no", she stammered, her eyes darting around the room, sometimes staring, it seemed, right in to his very soul, other times averted to the floor. "I was just looking. Lord Elrond bid me leave to browse his library."

Erestor smiled tentively, for in truth, he was shy when it came to dealing with elleths, yet there was something about this one that called to his soul, her gentle figures as she handled the books, her quiet voice that was at home amongst the scrolls, that the very parchment seemed to absorb its sweet tones. He wished that he could see her face unobscured, for he thought she would be a beauty indeed. Shaking such musings from his head, he introduced himself.

"I am Erestor, the keeper of the volumes within these halls, and you are welcome here. If I can help you in any way, please let me know." He left her to browse the halls then, and returned to his work. Shyly, Sahara looked down at the book she clutched so tightly to her chest, as though it were a shield from this males hand, before she tentively approached the large desk were this quiet and enigmatic ellon sat.

"I am Sahara," she said quietly, her fear abating at the warmth she saw in his eyes.

"And you are welcome. If I can be of any service to you, do not hesitate to ask. My door, and this library is always open to you." Her eyes brightened, and he thought she must be smiling under her thin veil. He felt strangely at ease in this maids presence. It was a feeling he felt with few others. Glorfindel, Elrond, the twins, even the Ladies Lorasar and Allarah, but never had it effected him in quite a poignant way before. She returned to the shelves, and he to his work, the silence not empty, but a comforting and soothing presence to both, words not needed as both relaxed in the others company, Erestor's gentle voice and soothing presence a balm to her broken spirit, and her quiet elegance and grace an enlightening one for him. they both concentrated on their study, but every so often, ones eyes would dart up to watch the other, their eyes wandering over a curve, a delicate feature, a pointed ear. Erestor eventually found himself looking at her more often then he did at his work, and finally, their eyes met as both looked up to watch the other, and both looked away embaressed. She stood up to leave.

"My Lord Erestor, may I take this volume back to my rooms with me?" she enquired quietly, too afraid at the strange courage that had taken her, that she would address a male on her own, to realise the look of open adoration that Erestor was unknowingly giving her.

"You may, and should I dare to hope to see you amongst the shelves again this evening?" he asked, his long years and wisdom failing him, making him little more than an unsure elfing, too caught up by a pretty maid to notice anything more around him.

"If I am welcome, my lord?" she asked tentively, her hands gripping the volume to her, afraid to let go of the book, else her hands reached out to this kind stranger. He smiled.

"Erestor, my lady, always Erestor. And you are always welcome," he said warmly, before letting his gaze follow her from the room. Before she had left completely, he heard a soft whisper.

"Sahara, Erestor. To you, only Sahara."

Erestor smiled, and knowing he would not be able to concentrate any more this afternoon, he left his study for his personal chambers, and threw himself across his bed, where he fell in to a restful sleep, dreaming of a pair of green eyes, and dark skin, and gentle hands upon his lonely body, and her voice whispering in to his longing ear. He could hardly stay his patience till he would see her again that night. For what had passed between the two that silent afternoon was so sudden and so swift an answer to his silent prayers that he hardly hoped them to be real. He waited.

**A/N yay! Erestor isn't lonely! Happy day, he's found somebody to love. Thankyou again for all my reviews. I love reading reviews, and the longer the better! Lol (Crecy, I have seen your reviews for other stories, and am very flattered that I rated two paragraphs. It was almost as good as Glorfindel rocking up on my door step, smothered in chocolate. But you can see how your review rates a close second to that, right. What would you do! Lol.)**

**Thankyou to everyone else. Keep the feed back coming, am open to all ideas and suggestion. I know Allarah wasn't in this chapter, but she'll be back. (Allarah is currently locked in the closet screaming because I wouldn't let her in this chapter, so I'd better go let her out. Or at least I'll put the twins in there with her. Lol.**

Enjoy!


	18. Arrangements

Glorfindel paced anxiously in Lord Elronds study. Having forgone the evening meal, he knew that Lorasar would be arriving any minute, and Galdrion also. He had been too angry to speak upon hearing of Galdrions demands, and it was all he could do to not march down the hall and apprehend Galdrion personally, casting him and his sorry brown hide so far beyond Imladris Lor would never be plagues by him again. He looked up, as the door opened, and Lorasar entered the room, her face white. He went over to her slightly trembling form, and drew her in to his embrace, smiling as he felt the dagger sheathed firmly within the folds of her gown. He should have known. But the poignant moment of comfort between the two was abruptly broken, as the other door flew open, and Galdrion marched in, a look of fury struggling to break on his features.

"Lorasar," he ground out, keeping a chair between himself and the embracing couple, for fear he would lunge at the now pale female that had defied him.

"Galdrion" she spat, her fear having fled in the wake of Galdrions comfort, to be replaced by cold, unrelenting fury.

"You must be the Lord Glorfindel. Tell me. Has my wife given you pleasure more willingly than she gave to me?"

Glorfindel let a low growl sound deep within his chest, feeling wrath curl through him, as he strained to reach the insolent sand runner.

Lorasar restrained him by placing a hand upon his arm.

"Glorfindel. Let me handle this. He wants you to react." Glorfindel sat then, his hands gripping the arms of the chair so tightly, she half wondered why it didn't splinter.

"I am no longer your wife, Galdrion."

"You will address your ruling Lord with respect!" Galdrion spat out, raising his hand to deliver a stinging blow. Lorasar stood, not flinching, as she raised her own hand, and caught his wrist before it came within a hairs breadth of her face.

"If you touch me again, I will kill you myself Galdrion. I no longer belong to you, and no longer do you have any claim over me."

"You cannot replace my claim with this males! You are not your own to give!"

Glorfindel stood then, protectively placing his hands on his mates shoulders.

"She was free from her first step within Eldar lands, and her heart is her own to give. Raise a hand to my wife again, and I will remove it."

Galdrion sneered.

"How quaint. But are you not forgetting something, Lorasar? By the laws of our people, you bare not legally bound to this male, for you are still married to me. And I choose not to divorce you, nor give him your hand. So still, you belong with me, both legally and bindingly." He sat down, content for now to not punish Lorasar. That would come later, in the privacy of his own rooms, when he could renew his claim upon her.

"Galdrion, your foreign customs are void in this land. I chose to divorce you, you have no say in the matter, for on the grounds of abuse and rape, any binding contract is void in our lands. So unless I am on your home sands and you reclaim me, I am nothing to you. No longer am I a Sand Runner, but one of the tree dwellers. My home is here, with my people in Imladris" Lorasar spat out, Glorfindel smiling coldly at the fire in her voice.

Galdrion slowly turned a bright shade of red, his face set in hard lines, betraying his cruelty, malice and resentment.

"This isn't over," he ground out, before getting up and going to the door.

"I will reclaim what is mine, pale Lord, so I'd watch her very carefully. You never know when something may happen. _Accidents_ can be most unfortunate" he turned and stalked from the room, already a scheme forming in his dark mind, half mad with jealousy and rage. Lorasar sat down in the lap of Glorfindel, and he drew her to him, feeling her light trembling as he pressed her closer.

"He will not harm you," he murmured to her.

"I know," she whispered back. "But it's not me I'm worried about…"

Erestor sat at his desk once again, waiting for his visitor to reappear. The past few days they had passed in companionable silence, her pretending to read one text or another, he pretending to be busy with his paperwork (which had begun to mount up). They both continued to steal their little looks at one another, and he caught himself wondering more than once what she would look like without the obstruction of the face veil. She herself had read the same line thirty six times, as her mind went over and over all the seemingly harmless conversations they had had, about nothing in particular, that had formed a bond between the two that ran far deeper than their mutual love of books. It was getting to the stage where he would find any excuse possible to speak to her, a passing comment, a question about her old home. Until now, it had seemed he had hit upon the perfect solution.

"Sahara?" he asked tentively, almost afraid that she would refuse his suggestion to spend more time with him.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully, hoping that he would speak to her, beyond the seemingly pointless chatter they normally engaged in.

"I woul like to compose a text upon your people and their habits, their society. Traditions, customs. That kind of thing. I was hoping to use your endless supply of knowledge upon the subject to aid me. Would you be interested?"

"Well, if it aims to further the information of your people than yes. But you must understand, my home land is not the most pleasant of places, as I'm sure you understand. Why would you want me to help you? Surely Galdrion could be of more assistance than I."

Erestor grimaced. His plan was almost falling to pieces around him. "Well.." he began slowly, trying to find a way to propose his reasoning behind asking her in a way that would not completely embarrass him. "I had hoped to spend some more time getting to know you." And he had completely ruined all hope of not embarrassing himself with that one phrase. Sahara's cheeks reddened slightly.

"You _want_ to talk to me?" she asked quietly. No male she had ever known had been interested in hearing her opinion. Rumil had been kind to her, but had no mind for politics or history.

"Well, yes. If you wouldn't mind."

She looked up at him shyly. "I'd like that."

Galdrion fumed, as he saw Sahara and the dark haired librarian leave the library, heads bent together, talking about some matter of historical importance or another. How dare she! Spurn he, her ruling Lord and master, especially to be with another man. The insolence was enough to bring tears of frustration to his eyes. First Lorasar, then Sahara. He fully intended to get them both back, no matter how many hides he had to pierce with his blade in the process. First he would get back his youngest wife, Sahara. Then he would see about arranging a convenient 'accident' for that pale Lord that had laid a claim upon Lorasar…

**He was not the only one watching the two blissfully unaware elves waling up the hall. three pairs of eyes followed them also, with evil smiles upon there faces. This was going to be more fun than Glorfindel and Lorasar had been!**

**A/N sooo. How can they see Erestor blossoming love for Sahara, and not have a say in it. Don't worry. Their nasty little heads are full of plans for those two! Imladris match makers. Now….am sooo happy! Will be receiving my DVD copy of Labyrinth in a matter of days. WOOHOO! But moving right along…Galdrions gonna get it. But unfortunately, he has to get some other people first. You thought you were angry with him before? Wait for the next chapters!**

**And ookatoo thankyou for your review. I love hearing from new people. Any ideas?**

**Crecy, stop following the chocolate footprints for half a second. What do you think of this chapter? Lol. Okay. U can go back to following the trail now. But I'll warn you…Glorfindel's not there. I got him first! Lol I left you a piece in the living room**

**And Twinslover, you can have the twins this week if you like...but only if you review! lol**


	19. My Readers

Alright! A hundred thousand apologies to you all for my extreme tardiness with the next chapter. Unfortunately, you will all have to wait a little longer. L I could tell you the long agonizing story, but to keep it sort, my boyfriend left me. For another man. (I'm serious) and he took the computer with him. Needless to say, even if I was in a mood to make characters happy, I didn't have the computer to write about it. So now I have a new computer, and the chapter should be here soon. A new review gave me the inspiration to get back in to the swing of things. So to you, thank you. You know who u are. Okay. So I'd recommend re reading the last couple of chapters at least, simply or the reason that this next chapter will be the long awaited union of Erestor and Sahara. And Galadrions plot to harm Glorfindel and recapture Lorasar begins to thicken. I'd appreciate any comments on the story so far though, and if you all think it's worth continuing. I'm sorry to have let you all down for this long. It's time to live again.

Powers be,  
Arden 


	20. Naked

**Yeah Baby! I'm back and dangerous. After recovering from my disastrous 2 and a half year relationship (and thank you to the reviewer who said they laughed. Because come to think of it, now, so do i!lol) I realized I was letting you all down. So I got a sexy new hair cut, became a fire fighter, and joined the pistol club. Now I compete professionally. Anger management hey? So here we go. Back to the good old days. And it's about bloody time! Enjoy.**

\

Glorfindel was anxious. Close to a week had gone by, and he had seen little of Galdrion in that time. A sneer as he passed in the hallway, a shadow leaving the practice grounds, nothing more. and no one had seen hide nor hair of the six maids he had brought with him in this time either, although often the youngest, Sahara and Erstor could be seen walking together in the gardens, smiling shyly at each other, lost within their own world. Glorfindel smiled as he mused about this. It was high time that his old friend settled down, and Saharas gentle presence had been good for him.

He was fidgety. It felt as though he was poised upon a knife edge, waiting for something to happen, yet nothing did. The wait was killing him. He knew Galdrion was up to something. He had had enough. He would go for a ride. Calm his mind. Clear his senses, and then he would square things with Galdrion, once and for all.

The three trouble makers cackled to themselves. After the success they had had with getting Lorasar and Glorfindel together, they were determined to enjoy the same success with Sahara and Erestor. They had craftily locked them in to the library together some hours ago. The only problem was though, that the two of them hadn't seemed to have noticed. In fact, they didn't even know that they were locked in yet, from all outward appearances.

**inside the library**

The two sat close together, heads bent together as they talked of the customs of Sahara's land, Erestor dutifully annotating all that she said, careful not to stare at her lithe figure too often, and she careful not to stare at his strongly crafted features, that were so much more pleasing to her than Galdrions harshness had been. His dark hair, although unusual in a male of her people, suited him, and added to his charm. She tried to turn her concentration back to what he was asking, re-adjusting her gossamer face veil.

"I'm sorry, Erestor, would you mind repeating the question? I am having difficulty concentrating."

"Of course. You are more than likely tired from my avid questioning. Shall we stop for a short while, and take a walk in the gardens?" He asked, rising, and proffuring his hand.

"That would be lovely," she admitted, placing her hand in his, trying not to notice how it held on to hers a litle longer than necessary, and he trying to pay not attention to the soft caress of her figers as she removed her hand to walk towards the door. They both fought to regain controll, as Sahara tried to open the door

"Erestor?" she asked a little frightened, "did you lock the door?"

"No" he said, confused, making his way over, and trying to open it for himself. The door wouldn't budge. He shook his head, laughing to himself, as he rested his head against the door. The twins. Sahara looked at him as though he had gone mad.

"Erestor, are you alright?" she asked, a little concerned. he dashed tears of mirth from his eyes, that he too had been caught in much the same way that Glorfindel had. Wait. That would mean that his adoration for the dark skinned elleth was blatantly obvious. Fantastic, he thought in apparent disgust with himself. He never was particularly good at hiding his feelings.

"I'm fine. But it would seem, my dear, that we are locked in, at least until Elrond passes by this way, and sees his two sons in the hallway."

"Two sons? Why would they be in the hallway? They seemed innocent enough lads." she commented, before going back over to her chair before the fire. No sense in trying to get out of a room that was locked tight from it's only entrance.

"Trust me, they are all but innocent my Lady." He then proceeded to tell Sahara tales of the twins shennanigans, in many of them, playing up the folly of Glorfindel, (as any true friend would!) until she was laughing and had tears of joy streaming down her face.

"And then, the entire court walked in upon the two of them comparing the size of their phalluses!" he finished, as she gasped to catch her breathe in between laughter.

"Erestor...no more! please! I can't breathe! You are a fine story teller." She sat up from her place upon the chair, where she had fallen in her laughter. She sobered, her smile fading, as she rearragned her face veil that had fallen askew in her laughter, and she saw him watching her, an intensity in his gaze that she had never seen before, that had filled his whole frame as he watched her thrash about in her laughter, that seemed to have filled the room with it's silvery presence. He gently reached out, and took her hand in his. She looked from his long fingers, which had tenderly enveloped hers, back to his gaze, and felt something stir so deeply within her that she had cause to wonder if what she was feeling was a part of her or another being entirely. She cleared her throat hesitantly.

"Erestor," she near whispered, as the fire crackled behind her, casting the pairs shadow against the opposite wall, not two separate silhouettes, but rather, as one.

"Yes?" he answered huskily, his eyes never leaving hers, as her hand left his for a few momments.

"I wish you to look upon me."

He drew his breathe in quickly. From what he had learnt of her people, the women only ever fully bared their faces to their fathers, or their intended. To bare her face to him was bestowing upon him an honour that gave him reason to doubt his worthiness. She reached up, and pulled the thin gossamer that previously obscured her face from her, until her naked face lay bare to his scrutiny. His eyes traced a high cheek bone, a finely chiseled jaw, and full lips that seemd to call his name even when she was not speaking. His eyes meandered back up to hers, where unsurety clouded her clear dark gaze. He reached a hand between them, gently, hesitantly, placing it upon her cheek, framing her face with his other hand.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, as he saw all confusion leave her gaze, and he saw her smile, for the first time.

He leant in towards her, and she, forgetting all her inhibitions and fears, placed upon her by a world to which she did not belong, let herself become enveloped within the tender embrace of Erestor, and then his lips found hers, in the most gentle gesture of feeling she had ever experienced. His lips, hesitant, at first, then surer, spoke to her of a world that he had opened up for her, that shook her to her very core. His light chased away all shadows, restoring her hope, and left her tired soul and weakened heart stronger for having him. And in the silence that grew between them, she realised that she had never heard a more beautiful sound.


	21. Hear Me

**NOTE:**

**Thanks to the reviewers! Yay! I feel loved! Speaking of which, I love this. It's like the opposite of the damsel I distress. Glory in distress. An interesting way to see him. Big Bad Lorasar will have to ride in on her noble steed and save the day! Oh and by the way, Galdrion will be in little pieces soon, so if any one wants one as a souvenir, please leave a review requesting in the little box.**

Glorfindel rode on. Where, he didn't know. His head was so full of his own thoughts that he couldn't see where he was going, nor where he had been. He was so confused about the whole Galdrion situation, and he didn't know what to do. When he had left that afternoon, he had resolved to send him on his way, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that that was something Lorasar had to do for herself. His horse Agenothee rode on, aware of the lack of control his master had, until a new scent upon the wind caught his attention. He slowed, and pawed the ground nervously, breaking Glorfindel out of his reverie. He looked around him in confusion. A voice whispered its way through the trees, like the sands of upon the desert wind, causing Glorfindel to reach for his sword, but finding none. Cursing his own absentmindedness, he turned his horse back the way they had come, and set heels to his flanks, driving him away from whatever he could feel, coming ever closer. He had not gone more than a few steps, before his horse reared, a small black dart protruding from his shoulder, and began to lethargically amble, before dropping to the ground. Having kept his seat through most of the rearing, Glorfindel leapt free as Agenothee fell to the ground, rolling to a stop, and leaping back to his feet, before a small black dart flew past, embedding itself into a tree behind him. He turned again, narrowly missing a second, before catching a third in his hand before it hit his head. The darts sharp point had just barely pierced the flesh of his palm, and slowly, he could feel his world dissolving. He struggled, to keep his eyes open, to fight off the heaviness that was taking over his limbs, before he too dropped to the ground, and before his eyes fluttered closed, he saw the laughing eyes of Galdrion sneering down at him.

Lorasar waited for Glorfindel. They had been due to go and talk with Elrond for more than an hour past. Minutes became hours, and hours became near a full afternoon, and still he did not come. As the sunlight quickly began to vanish throughout the forest, a slow feeling of dread, that had been growing ever present through out the afternoon began to curl through her. It was then she recalled Galdrions words, 'an accident…'Throwing herself off of the sidan in their rooms, she made her way to Elrond's rooms. She knocked, and then opened the door. Elrond sat behind a large table, and smiled when she came in.

"Lorasar. I have been waiting for you and Glorfindel for near half a day. What has kept you? Please do not tell me that it was another 'problem with the plumbing in your rooms', because I know very well that last time…"he broke off, his jovial mood gone, as he saw the anxiety play across her features briefly. "What is the problem Lorasar? where is Glorfindel?"

Unable to sit still, she paced the room. "Have you seen Galdrion at all?" she asked, her hands curling into tight fists, as she fought for control.

Awareness dawned upon Elrond.

"Not since yesterday. He said he was riding East, to inspect the lands of Imladris. I sent an escort…"

It was then that a guard burst in to the room. "My Lord, the two riders you sent with the Sand runner's horses have returned, with no riders. Closer inspection revealed the two guards just outside the city gates, with small black darts in their back and chest." the guard held out a palm, the darts resting there. Lorasar threw herself over to him, and snatched them from his fingers.

"Don't touch the points!" she snapped. She turned to Elrond. "These darts contain a poison that, upon contact with the blood stream, causes a sleep that will last for an eternity if the dart is not removed. It was specially designed for eledhel, from a plant of my country, named Rauwolfia Serpentina. Glorfindel has been gone all afternoon, and he knew he had to be back for this appointment. Something has happened to him Elrond, and even you can not deny the extremity of what Galdrion has done! I am going after him. And Valar help him if I reach him before your men do Elrond!"

&

Elladan, Elrohir and Allarah sat outside the library, fast asleep. Allarah was firmly sandwiched between the two of them, as they had no intention of ever letting her go again, given her tendency to run in the opposite direction with their clothes. At the sound of foot falls in the hall, Allarah looked up drowsily when Lorasar stormed past.

"Lorasar! What is it?" she called after her. Lorasar turned, and the look of such cold fury upon her face left Allarah momentarily speechless.

"Where is Sahara!" she demanded, before storming back to them. The twins woke, blinking their eyes sleepily.

"What?" murmured Elladan, still half asleep. Lorasar stooped down, grabbing him by the collar, and hauled him up against the door.

"You heard me! Where is she! Galdrion has taken Glorfindel, and she will know what he will do! The other wives refuse to speak, so she is my only other choice. Where is she!"

Speechless, the three pointed to the door they leant against, mouths open. Lorasar threw her weight against the door, turning the lock as she did so, and she burst in to the room. Erestor and Sahara looked up from where they were curled up on a rug in front of the fire, also blinking sleepily. Not registering much of anything, including the fact that Sahara had no face veil on, nor that Erestors robes were disheveled, as was both their hair, she stood before the two.

"Where would Galdrion go?" She demanded. Sahara looked up at her, confused, and Erestor frowned.

"What is wrong Lorasar?" he asked, sitting up.

"Galdrion has taken Glorfindel. Now where would he go?"

Sahara's face turned white, before she looked up at Lorasar, saying softly "Cahras Galadron. The Dessert lands'.

**Rauwaulfia Serpentina: an evergreen plant that grows mainly in hot climates, is used as a base in every single tranquilizer known to mankind. I used it in my story, even though it is from earth. Forgive me, but I love using real things in my stories. Next chapter will be up in 3 days or so love you all. **


	22. I'm Waiting for you

Glorfindel awoke slowly, a dull ache pounding through his body. He looked down and saw why. He was tied to tightly, he could not feel his hands or feet anymore. He tried to wrench himself around, to see where that traitorous dog Galadrion was, but could not see him anywhere. It was then he realized that they were moving. Not quickly, nor with a smooth flowing gait of a horse, more a rolling gait that served to jerk him around from his place in the make shift 'saddle.'

"Galdrion!" he called, trying to get his bearings. "Where are you taking me you cur?"

He saw another of the shaggy beasts ride into view, and a leg, bound in a robe. He felt his head being jerked up, and he found himself facing Galdrion.

He sneered. "What, you did not think that I would let Lorasar go did you? She is mine, and she always will be. Once upon the sands of my people, she will no longer have any of these infantile freedoms that you weak eldar seem to present them with. She will belong to me."

Glorfindel sneered back, all the while experimenting with his bonds. "And what? You do not possibly hope to outrun her on this beast? She has fleet horses and light travel on her side, whilst you have me to drag along with you. You cannot hope to reach your home sands without her catching you first."

Galdrion laughed, sending a chill down Glorfindels' back, despite the harsh sunlight. "I mean for her to catch us, Weak One, for I will trade you for her and my other wife, She Who Weeps Pale Tears. Why do you think I have been going so slowly? To allow their pathetic selves to catch up. Do not think me so un-observant. I will have them, and you will go back to your people. You know naught of my our homeland, you would perish within days."

"Smile while you can." Glorfindel ground out, as he resigned himself to the uncomfortable gait of the harulth. He continued to work at his bonds.

((4

Lorasar and Sahara rode out of the city, Sahara clutching Lorasars waist as she went. Having only been new to riding a horse, it was far faster to ride pillion. Lorasar set her heels to the horses flanks, and they continued on through the thinning trees.

She had insisted upon going with her, and Lorasar did not have time to argue. Besides. Sahara seemed to know where Galdrion would go, and where he had left the harulths, which where the only creatures capable of walking the sand. She was proficient with the small blow pipe allher kind used, in case of attack, but she possessed only the two darts that Galdrion had previously used on the soldiers. Erestor had not been happy about her going. He refused to let her risk her life, so soon after he had found her. So now, she only had one dart, the other lay beside a now sleeping Erestor. Lorasar had had very little time to gather supplies, and was left with naught but a sword, but one blade was all it would take, she thought grimly. They rode on.

(&Allarah tried to follow the other two, only to be pulled back by Elladan and Elrohir.

"No," Elladan murmured, holding her too him, restraining her. "This is not your fight. It is theirs."

"I have watched her back for years! What will happen now when I am not there to protect her?" Allarah cried, trying to get past them. Elrohir looked past to the chair where Erestor lay sleeping. His eyes fell on the black dart.

Allarah continued to drag Elladan up the corridor.

"Elrohir," he ground out, pulling her back. By the Valar, she was strong! "Do something!"

Suddenly Allarah went limp in his arms, her eyes closing. Elladan looked at her, startled, before he swung her into his arms. The black dart in her arm did not go unnoticed. He glared at Elrohir.

"What! You said do something!" Elrohir protested

Authors Note: A bit of a shorter chapter this time folks, but at least I'm getting them out to you! Njoy, and expect a new one every three days or so. Sometimes, more, sometimes less. Depends. Ah well. And thank you to all my reviewers. I love to hear from you all

I'll be stiking a deal with you all hey? If I get up to 60 on the reviews this time round, I'll be giving you all a new chapter! Savvy?


	23. Somebody Scream

"I didn't mean knock her out!" cried Elladan, exasperated. "Are we gonna get it when she wakes up."

"I don't know," said Elrohir, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I sort of like her this way. She doesn't threaten to kill us, leave us naked in public places or drive us half mad with desire."

"True" agreed Elladan, before saying "but she's so much more fun awake."

"Fair enough," said Elrohir, backing away slowly, "If you want her awake then, feel free brother!" and with that, he turned and ran as fast and as far as he could, knowing that if Allarah caught him, he would pay in blood!

(&&Lorasar turned to Sahara, and held a finger to her lips. "Shh…"she hissed, as she lithely dismounted, pulling Sahara with her, into the low lying shrubbery that bordered the forrest and hill lands between the shifting sands and the edge of civilization. ":They are right in front of us."

"How do you intend to take Galadrion?" Sahara asked, her voice wavering slightly on his name. after years of referring to him as 'my lord' it seemed that old habits died hard.

" I'll creep around behind the back of the camp, and take him by surprise. I 'll fight him, and then we'll take him and Glorfindel back to Imladris, with Galadrion trussed up like a deer for the roasting spit. But I need you to stay hidden."

Sahara made as if to protest, but was abruptly cut off by Lorasar whispering again "I need you to cut Glorfindels bonds and return to Erestor should I…"her voice faltered. She swallowed before continuing. "Should I not live through this battle. But if I die, I intend to take him with me." Lorasar finished determinedly, a cold fire settling over her entire body, that had little to do with the frigid, darkening sky. Sahara nodded determinedly. Lorasar clasped her shoulder in fare well, before creeping behind the camp, and the sleeping harulths to where the camp sight was. She drew her sword, and stepped in to the clearing, to find no one but Glorfindel, who lay bound and gagged. At the sight of her beloved lying so, she rushed over to him, and untied his gag. He tried to stop her. His gag finally fell from his lips as her blade sliced through it, and he instantly started to try to warn her. "Lorasar. You must hide yourself, get back in the shadows before…"he stopped abruptly. "Before what?"she asked, knowing that she would not like the answer.

"Before I come back, weak one?" sneered a new voice, as Galadrion stepped out of the shadows, dragging Sahara with him. She struggled, but she seemed to have something in her hand…

Lorasar threw herself away from Glorfindel towards her sword, only to be stopped by Galadrions loud cry of "Halt!"

"keep moving, Lost One, and She Who Weeps Pale Tears will become She Whose Blood Stains the Sands." Lorasar froze. Her blade was where she had thrown it after she had taken the gag from Glorfindel, and now she was defenseless, against an enemy that she had dreamt of facing, blade in hand her entire life. "A real Ellon would allow me to pick up my sword and fight. A male with honor would not attack an undefended adversary. Where is the sport in that Galadrion?" his saw little but red, as he threw Sahara to the side, advancing on Lorasar, who now scrambled to recover her sword, her fingers slipping the sand. "You will address me as your master once more Lost One, whether I have to beat you into submission or not!" and he drew his own blade upon her. She whipped around, in time to meet his powerful downward swing with her recovered blade, with a clash that echoed through the near dunes, awaking the harulths, and sending many of them scattering. She was on her knees, and could do little to attack, but she held her position, fighting him back. She was the superior swordsman, but her thin eldar blade was little match for his thick desert Salamanca, at least twice the width of hers, and just as strong. She did what she could, but his superior strength behind his blows began to weaken her, and she did not know how much longer she could fight back for. She managed to throw him off, long enough to stagger to her feet, bleeding from a dozen small cuts that she hadn't realized she had taken. Galadrion bled heavily from his right shoulder, where Lorasar had cut him deeply in her attempts to disarm him. Galadrion was shocked at first at the depth of skill that Lorasar had, for she was blocking his attacks easily, but he knew he had the superior strength. They were both weakening, but Galadrion had just a little more strength than her left. He advanced one more time, intending it to be his last, intent upon making her bow in submission, or taken her blood for it, and his blade collided with hers, with such strength, that it was forced from her hands, and she was once more left without a weapon.

He taunted her, coming closer, laughing at her, before taking her chin between his hands and forcing her to look at him, a malevolent glint in his eye. "As punishment for defying me, _wife_ , your love will be forced to watch me take you, and then, I will leave him for the scavengers of the night to pick clean, and you will have to live knowing your foolishness caused his own de…" he stuttered short, before slackening, and falling on to her, his heavy body pinning hers down, and she had not the strength to move it, as her blood continued to seep into the sand. Sahara lowered the blow pipe from her lips, and stared at the small black dart that lay imbedded in the back of Galadrions head. The tiny point had pierced his skull, and he had lapsed in to a sleep so deep that he could not hope to wake up whole, the poison spreading, in direct contact with his brain, and no matter how his body would fight it, the poison had been designed to be used against elves, and he was too weak from loss of blood to combat it. His last breathe left his body in a death rattle that Lorasar was too weak to feel. Sahara hurried over to Glorfindel, and cut the last of his binds, and he threw himself from where he had been lying in the sands to where Lorasar lay, ignoring the pain of blood rushing back to numb limbs. He threw Galadrions lifeless body from her, and was distressed by the amount of blood that flowered across her clothing. Sahara came over, removing her face veil. She used it to bind the largest of Lorasars wounds, a deep gash on her thigh, that had threatened to severe an artery. Glorfindel looked over to Sahara, clasping her shoulder. "Thank you." he said, nodding to her. She nodded back. "We have to get her back to Imladris" she said. "There are horses over the last rise". Glorfindel scooped her up in to his arms, ignoring the pain, and placed her upon a horse before him. Sahara mounted one of the remaining harulths. "Take her to the city. I'll follow as fast as I can." Glorfindel looked from the bleeding Lorasar to Sahara, who, in the last nine minutes, had begun to live. Erestor would kill him for leaving her on her own in an unknown land. He dismounted. "Go. Get up behind her, and hold her in place. The horse knows where to go. He'll see you safely home. Hold tightly. I will follow." Sahara tried to argue, "you are the better rider!"

Glorfindel cut her off "But you need to get back to Erestor. And if he hasn't told you already, than he is a fool. He loves you." Glorfindel took advantage of the fact that she looked at him in shock (how did he know!) and slapped the horses rear, driving it forward. And from there, all Sahara could do was hang on tightly. Glorfindel watched them ride away, his heart heavy, before slinging Galadrions body across the back of a harulths, and mounting it. But, no matter how hard he tried, he could not get the stupid beast to move a step forward. It turned and looked at him, chewing docilely upon a piece of shrubbery. Glorfindel glared at the hairy creature. It had been a long day.

**Authors note.**

**;See, long chapter! And have no fear, the story isn't finished yet.**

**Don't you all want to know which tree the twins end up strung from? Or how things turn out with Erestor and Sahara, and the other wives and if Lorasar lives? (of course she lives you fools. Lol) but got a way to go that, leave a contribution in th little box please!**

**Last Temptation of Homer: not , just hopeful! Lol. I love feedback. And I completely agree with you. We need more obscure characters fiction. You know what, most of those characters are all the older male types, so I'm surprised there aren‎ more of them. Experience male and all that, surely there is potential for some kind of mary sue or fluff or something that vaguely resembles a plot…but nooooo! Lol.**

**Crecy: my faithful reader! Has been with me right from the beginning. I love your reviews. They almost always make me laugh. Lol. Will you keep writing your story about Glorfindel? I found it the other day, and loved it!**

The faerie enchantress: ta. I would turn on the annonymus thing, but I don't actually know how. Lol. Still navigating the sight.lol

madrone: as for Sahara coming into her own, it's only just beginning! Lol. It can only get better from here! Lol

And Silmaren, thanks for the long review. I love long reviews, and yeah, you did get the right sotyr. The one with the male, and the female….and some other people…lol

And to all my other reviewers. I love you all! But I ran out of time.lol.enjoy


	24. The Worst is Over Now

Sahara grasped the mane of the horse, her arms around the unconscious Lorasar. Her arms ached with the effort, but she was determined to not let either of them fall. The horse sped towards Imladris, and she could see the first few lights of the city in the distance. Her arms were cramped, but at last she reached the gates, where Elrond stood, briefing an elven warrior party. But all turned at the sound of the hoof beats, and were amazed to see Sahara, a lithe, small elleth, clutching onto the warrioress Lorasar. They rushed to help both from the horse, and Elrond had Lorasar taken to the House of Healing immediately. Having seen no sign of Glorfindel, he immediately assumed the worst, and was about to send the party out after his old friend, when Sahara shook her head.

"Lorasar fought him, and then I killed him with a dart to the head. Rauwolfia Serpintina, upon contact with the brain causes a rapid death. She fought bravely, and near defeated him, but his superior strength of having rested for days gave him the advantage, and she was on her knees for much of it. her skill surpassed his though. She sustained a wound to her upper thigh, and Glorfindel bade us take the only horse and get her back here quickly. He is following on one of the harulths."

Elrond nodded, relief lighting his features, before sending his swiftest riders out to bring Glorfindel back.

He then went to see what could be done for Lorasar. She had looked far too pale for his liking.

Having returned from the adventure exhausted and aching, Sahara had little on her mind but a hot bath, and then losing herself in Erestor's tender, healing embrace once more. She had just finished bathing, and she then went to the library, hoping to find him there. She had been disappointed when he had not been waiting for her, but she soon remembered why. She found him sprawled on the divan by the fire, a tiny pinprick of blood dotting his forearm from where the dart had pierced his flesh, the effects of the potent drug still within him. Feeling so tired, she barely knew her right from left, she curld up next to him, and whatever ache left within her muscles slowly faded as the warmth from Eresotr slowly wrapped it's way around her. She fell asleep, content.

$&

Allarah opened her eyes groggily, to find she couldn't move her arms or legs. She looked up and saw why. They were firmly tethered with leather, and Elladan and Elrohir looked down at her sheepishly from either side of her. Recalling the events that had led her into this situation, she grit her teeth

"If I ever get free of this, twins, you had better be very far away," she ground out " with a sword in your hand's!" The twins grinned proudly.

"But, how would you get free?" Elrohir asked innocently.

"Yes. How? Lorasar has returned, as has Sahara, and Glorfindel is on his way, so they managed fine without you love. And the only way you are getting out of that is if you ask us very, very nicely." Elladan smirked, placing a teasing kiss on her brow. She wrenched her head around to glare at him.

"You just wait." She murmured to herself, as the twins hands began to run themselves down her body, and she, despite herself, arched into their ardent caresses. "You just wait."

She would bide her time, but revenge would be hers one way or the other.

Elladan and Elrohir smirked at each other over her now rapidly closing eyes. What made her think that now they finally had her tied in one place, that they wouldn't keep her there forever?

&$#

Glorfindel looked up at the beast that stood over him, chewing docilely. He had long ago admitted defeat, and had resigned himself to sitting and waiting for riders from Imladris to find him. He alternately massaged his wrists and ankles, which were chaffed from being bound so long, and horribly bruised. His thoughts kept straying to Lorasar, praying she had survived long enough to reach medical attention, but deep I his heart, he knew she was alive, for she would live if only to tease him about being the 'damsel in distress' when he next saw her. He grinned wryly to herself, as he heard the approach of distant riders. No way would she pass up an opportunity like that. As he had lay there upon the sands, helpless to do anything but watch her struggle under the vicious attack of the foreigner, his feelings for her had become painfully evident, and he knew that if he had anything to do with it, after this, she would never leave his sight again. Now it was just a matter of convincing her of that.

&$#

Lorasar awoke to Elrond smiling down at her grimly. She struggled to sit up, to have him pace a firm hand upon her shoulder, forcing her back down.

"Lorasar, you must stay in bed. Your wounds have only just knitted together." he said, frowning. He had only just managed to save her leg, which, without medical attention, may have had to have been amputated. She struggled against his firm grip.

"Where is Glorfindel? Is he back! I'll kill him myself! He shouldn't have been out riding alone! I specifically told him to…" Her tirade was cut off, as Glorfindel himself walked in to the room, sandy, bruised and disheveled. Despite Elrond's restraints, she tried to throw herself at him, Elrond only just keeping her apart from Glorfindel.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME YOU STUPID, STUPID ELLON!" she screamed at him, her arms straining towards him, as though she were about to strangle him. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at her, turning to look at Elrond, who had rolled his eyes over Lorasars fighting body, as if to say 'elleths.'

"YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! SOME BALROG SLAYER! CAN'T EVEN STOP HIMSELF FROM BEING TAKING HOSTAGE, AND THEN I HAVE TO RIDE AFTER YOU AND SAVE YOU…"

Here it comes. He thought to himself, wincing, the damsel in distress.

"LIKE SOME VALAR-BE-PRAISED DAMSEL IN DISTRESS…"

Ahh yes. There it was.

"…AND THEN I HAVE TO SAVE YOU, I HOPE YOU DON'T MAKE A HABIT OF THIS BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO GET ABDUCTED I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU LET ME KNOW FIRST SO THAT I HAVE MORE THAN A SWORD WITH ME WHEN I GO AFTER YOU!"

Elrond looked over at Glorfindel, who was looking sufficiently chastised. He grinned maliciously at his old friend, who he fully believed deserved everything he got, and waited, whilst Glorfindel began to mouth 'no!' and wave his arms around. Elrond cocked his had to one side, before letting her go. She threw herself at Glorfindel, tears streaming down her face, and kissed him so fiercely, that he stumbled backwards under the force of it. He held her to him tightly, and Elrond slipped from the room, shaking his head and laughing to himself. Glorfindel forced her chin up so he could look at her, and was met with a resounding slap across the face, before she kissed him again. When she finally broke the kiss, both were panting from their exertions, and he led her back to the bed.

"Now that you've finished," he said, grin fading from his face, "IF YOU EVER LEAVE MY SIGHT AGAIN…."

&$#$

Stay tuned for the outcome of Erestor and Sahara's relationship, and Allarah's revenge, and the big happily ever after. My estimate is there is approximately 2 chapter to o, so enjoy!


	25. All My Love

Sahara snuggled sleepily into the warmth behind her, and she felt it pull her tighter to him. Her eyes flew open, and she tensed, but soon relaxed upon seeing Erestor looking down at her, gently stroking the fall of her dark hair.

"You're safe." He whispered huskily to her, his eyes never leaving hers. She moved closer to him.

"I need you to keep me here." She whispered. "with you."

He smiled tenderly down at her, the back of his hand brushing against her cheek, her warmth next to his the most comforting feeling in all his years of loneliness he had ever experienced.

"I'm sorry for what I've put you through." She whispered, turning from him, scared of his retribution. He did nothing more than pull her closer.

"Never fear me." He whispered to her huskily, his eyes dark with feeling.

She turned her head to look at him once more, before he slowly closed the distance between them, and kissed her, with little more than a caress of lips, that took her breathe away. He took his lips from hers, and began to leave a tender trail of kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, making her arch her back against him, her head thrown back as his caresses threatened to undo her. His lips rose to hers again. She returned his kiss, desperate for any contact with him at all, his flesh against her own, that their clothing momentarily hindered. She took his hand in hers, and guided it to her waist, her hand on top of his, pushing her robes away slowly. He watched her, as their hands stroked higher and higher, until they rested upon her breast.

"Touch me," she whispered to him, taking her hand from his, and placing it within his own robes, her eyes pleading, telling volumes within their near black depths, a hint of fear, that was quickly replaced with trust as Erestor gently began to caress her. Their breathe quickened. She could feel his arousal press against her through their robes, a discovery that once would have scared her, but now succeeded in only fueling her desire. Her eyes never leaving his, she pulled her robes off, leaving her naked beneath him, and then she rose her hands to his shoulders, and cautiously slid his off. He looked at her then, as though seeing her for the first time, his eyes glistening with some unknown emotion.

He let himself lay between her legs upon the divan, before the roaring fire, and he entered her, so slowly that she could feel every centimeter more he pressed into her. The build up of intensity and feeling was so different to anything she had ever felt before, she arched against him again, encouraging and pleading him to take her, faster and deeper at the same time. The end and beginning of all things collided then in those few precious moments for both, and they felt the world rock around them, taking both to a place where lovers often go in these few seconds of ecstasy, beyond all rapture, and she clutched him to her, as though he were the only solid thing in her world, and she felt a tear trace a path down her cheek. He collapsed over her then, both too spent with the sensations coursing through them to speak. Eventually, Erestor

rose from his position atop her, afraid of hurting her, and pulled her into his arms at his side, cradling her close. Her hand rested upon his chest. His, one at the small of her back, the other laced through her fingers. He placed a gentle kiss upon her brow, and he felt her snuggle into him. And then he realized that he was no longer lonely, nor alone, and never would be again. She had faced her demons, and returned to him. And he thanked the Valar for such a priceless gift.

&$&

"Promise me you'll never leave me again," whispered Glorfindel to Lorasars drowsy form, curled sweetly around him in their rooms. He held her close to him, content for the moment to simply hold her, their passion sated for the time being. She looked up at him. "Promise me _you_ won't leave _me"_ She returned.

He sighed in exasperation. "Always you must be difficult," he said, rolling atop of her. "Close your eyes, turn away from what happened, and let us begin our life together, away from the past."

"Don't tell me to close my eyes, Glorfindel!" She spat up at him. " I won't turn my head away from something that I've bore from centuries. Galadrions death changes little. I still need to come to terms with what happened, and you have helped me recognize that! So don't tell me to just forget it. It is a part of me, and whilst I love you, it will always be a part of who I am." He silenced her then, kissing her. He broke it abruptly.

"Glorfindel! I hate it when you do that!" she said, the fight gone from her.

"I didn't mean forget what happened, love. I meant the argument we had afterwards."

"Oh." She said, after a pause, before a wicked grin replaced her determined scowl.

" I would never ask you to forget what happened love. That is as much a part of you as your sword hand. Which at the moment, I suspect is doing very naughty things with a certain part of my anatomy. But on the subject, maybe it's time to move on from this chapt-ERRRR!" his last words were cut off with a loud moan, as she continued to tease him.

"You are insatiable," he whispered to her, as he moved her hand, and held both wrists high above her head, entering her once more. "Someone should teach you a lesson, elleth!"

"Is that so?" she purred at him, her eyes hooded with desire, as she arched against his ardent thrusts. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a life long promise my love." They both reached their completion, and it ripped through both like a firestorm, with nothing but feeling, leaving both momentarily senseless. And as the last of the rippling sheets of flame burnt out, they lay shaking within each others arms. Where each belonged. And neither was too concerned with leaving for a long, long time.

&&5

Allarah was still tied to the bed. The twins were eating their mid day meal from either side of the bed, and neither were too concerned about the continuous stream of threats she directed at them.

"Mother loving, two faced pair of…"

"You've said that already," commented Elrohir, which was meant by a growl from Allarah. It seemed her little game of 'hard to get' had reaped different yields than she expected. She twisted again against the bonds.

"You've already tried that." said Elladan, not looking up from the piece of meat he was cutting.

She fell back on to the bed, exhausted. She tried something different. "Please" she whispered, her body stopping it's writhing, and her eyes turning to plead with first one then the other. The two twins looked at each other over her, than at her, and they shook their heads. Another loud growl of annoyance rose from the bed.

"Just be glad that we had enough respect for you to leave your clothes on!" commented Elladan. Elrohir suddenly looked up, his eyes shining. Their eyes et, and simultaneously, they turned to grin at Allarah.

"Oh No!" she said, trying to twist away from their questing hands. It was then a loud knock came from the door. Elladan sighed in exasperation, and shook his head, and went to open the door. There stood their father.

"Hello adar," said Elladan, trying to block the view of what was happening in the room from his father. "How's Lorasar?"

Elrond just massaged his temples with a sigh of exasperation. "My sons, I thought I had long ago given up asking why you do the things you do, but I find myself once again asking; why. Why do you have Allarah tied up upon your bed when she obviously is not happy about it."

Elladan grinned innocently, and then Elrohir thought he'd try to explain. And so he did. Badly.

"So you're telling me," Elrond said, disbelief playing across his features and filling his voice. "That she asked you to?"

"Nice story Elrohir," Elladan muttered sarcastically to his brother, elbowing him in the ribs.

Elrond smiled at his sons, a look they weren't at all sure they liked. He had the same look upon his face that they themselves often got right before they were about to get up to a particularly genius piece of mischief. Elrond went over to the bed. "Would you like me to untie you Allarah?"

"Yes, my Lord, if you wouldn't mind." She said, her eyes never leaving the two figures who were edging their way out the door.

"Before I do, my sons, wait. It's high time you made honest ellons of them Allarah. So stop playing with their affections, and tell them"

Allarah rolled her eyes, sighing loudly. "Alright, alright! I love you two mother…"

"Ähem!" Elrond cleared his throat loudly.

"ahhh…I love you. Alright? Happy now?" she said to Elrond, grimacing as though just saying the words had cost her something. The twins faces broke into twin expressions of joy. They had shared her bed for a while, but she had never old the how she felt for them in all that time.

Elrond nodded appreciatively. "Now, my sons, I will give you ten seconds before I release her…"

A/N : Now all that's left is the Epilogue. Arghhhhhhhh! It's taken me so long, I can't believe it's nearly finished! It's sad. Now I have to think of a whole new idea and everything. Who to include in my next story? Hmmmm…..I'm playing with some ideas about Thranduil, but I think I may just have to write little ficlets for a while before undertaking another large scale story. Something with Ardenia and Haldir next I think. I miss those two. Then we'll see how all goes in Imladris. So what do you think of the chapter? Feedback would be good.

Any of the characters you'd like to know more about? Let me know.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue: a year later**

As the sun sank beneath a violet hazed horizon, the light spread through Imladris in to the windows of three separate rooms.

Glorfindel and Lorasar lay curled together upon a rug in front of the fire, and watched their daughter battle to turn onto her stomach. At only months of age, she already possessed her fathers strength, and she had him wrapped around her little finger the moment he had looked in to her eyes, so much like her mothers. Lorasar looked a the foolishly grinning Glorfindel, and shook her head.

"Just you wait until she is old enough to be courted." She muttered under her breathe. Glorfindel looked up.

"I expect by that time she will be the most beautiful and deadly elleth in Middle Earth," he commented lazily. "With my good looks, what could go wrong?"

"Well, the twins and Allarahs sons for one!"

Glorfindel looked at his daughter Ebony worriedly. She chortled to herself happily. Glorfindel turned back to his wife.

"Those boys, if they become anything like their fathers, will never be allowed with in 100 meters from her. When she reaches 24, I want her locked away in Lothlorien, guarded by Haldir, Rumil…no wait, not Rumil…all the married wardens on the fences! And those boys I will keep under lock and key and not be allowed out except to eat…"

Lorasar laughed as Glorfindel continued his tirade, before placing a finger to his lips.

"You're sweet when you worry. Strange how easily it comes isn't it? I don't think we have anything to worry about for a few good years yet."

With that, the door swung open, and Allarah and the twins, along with their twin sons came in, and Glorfindel and Lorasar rose to greet them. Allarah placed the boys, Cïrüan and Liäm upon the blanket with Ebony, and the three chortled together happily. Glorfindel watched them for a moment, before carefully moving Liäm away from his daughter.

"Glorfindel!" Lorasar admonished, before shaking her head at him. Glorfindel looked up at his wife sheepishly, before placing the baby back down. There was no doubt about it. There were some fun times ahead. And she couldn't wait to spend them with the ones she loved.

&&

Erestor and Sahara where on their way to the gathering also, their first child cradled within Erestor's arms. Born within three days of one another, the children would no doubt be close growing up, especially with no shortage of Áunties' to care for them. Galadrions remaining wives had after Galadrions death, decided to follow Sahara's example, and had settled down within Imladris also, making themselves at home even to the point where it was rumored that one of them were having a raunchy, highly secret affair with the visiting Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. (so of course, everyone knew)

Erestor and Sahara's son, whom they had named Rhuark, was the oldest of the three, even if by a day, and he could often be found with his father in the vast libraries of Imladris, and he was the only one besides Sahara who could drag him away from his work. Indeed, he had spent the whole day paying 'peek-a-boo' instead of writing a report for Elrond, and he didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty. His other arm was around his small wife, whom he hated to have even a few feet away from him, and held her close. And as for his loneliness, he found he no longer knew the meaning of the word. They approached the door to Lorasar's and Glorfindels quarters, and he turned to face her, before gently kissing her, which quickly turned into an impassioned embrace that threatened to disturb the sleeping child between them. The door opened.

"Erestor, could you please remove your tongue from Sahara's throat long enough to give us the wine? Then feel free to take advantage of her all you like."

Erstor blushed sheepishly, handing over the bottle of Dorwinion.

"Not in front of the children you two!" admonished Allarah, coming in to the room, a wooden spoon with some kind of sauce on it in her hand. Erestor placed Rhuark on the rug with the others.

Lorasar looked a the babies and grinned. "Ahh…Glorfindel?"

"Yes love?" he said, coming in to the room, a smudge of flour on his face.

"I think it might not be the twins we need to worry about," she commented, watching Rhuark and Ebony curling up together on the rug, sleeping soundly. Glorfindel glared at Erestor, who rose his glass proudly in a toast to his son. The women shared a smile between themselves, and then returned to their tasks preparing dinner. Normally, Lorasar didn't cook for them, Glorfindel did (in exchange, she did after all, darn his socks) ut tonight she was making dessert, which happened to be her specialty. When the three of them reentered, they nearly burst out laughing with what they saw. The four Ellons were on the ground, fast asleep, and the four babies were draped over them, asleep also. The women just shook their heads, then took the bottle of wine into the kitchen with them. No sense in letting it go to waste!

&(&

Elrond smiled at the report in front of him. Erestor had been distracted this week. The report he was reading had errors in it, and a small stain of what looked like drool. He shook his head. It had been the right thing to keep the three women here, and to keep them locked in their rooms together. It was he who had suggested the idea in the first place, dropping a few hints when his sons were sure to pick up on them. Now he had grandchildren, and nieces and nephews a plenty, and the halls of Imladris rang with laughter again. He got up from his chair. It was time he joined the celebration too. And he sent a silent thank you to t he Valar, that someone had finally managed to tame the four famed bachelor of Imladris. Now, if he could just find someone for young Legolas, all would be content….

The End (For Now)

**Ttttaaaaaaaaaddddddddaaaaaaa! It's finished. I may hav to cry. It's sad. But, I will be writing again soon. But first, any general feed back on the story? Any ideas about what I should have changed or improved on? I will be reediting my other story soon too, so if you see that come up, feel free to have a reread and let me know your opinion. Ta. Thankyou all my faithful readers, especiall Crecy, Ank-su Naman madrone and Silmarwen, who have been with me right from the beginning. And thankyou to any new reviewers. you helped me through a hard time, and I love hearing your opinions,. I'll not be gone long. Any ideas, feel free to drop me a line.**

**xoxo**


End file.
